Between the Raindrops
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After a long injury and the destruction of his marriage, Dean Ambrose is finally back on the road with the WWE. Having had trouble with his personal situations, WWE sought out the best help to keep Dean on the right track. Now, tangled up in a story-line he doesn't want, with a woman he really doesn't want to be around, Dean struggles to put his life back together. [M LATER]
1. Chapter 1

**[an]** I have been so excited for this story, I just couldn't wait any longer to publish it. This will, in no way, follow current WWE story-lines and I am just going to have fun having a free-for all story-line wise… still, a lot of this story will take place in the backstage setting.

 **[disclaimer]** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE. I only own my OCs, Amelia [FC: Julianne Hough] and Elliot [FC Derek Hough] [Elliot is only a minor character]

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect."  
― Margaret Mitchell

* * *

 **~June 30, 2018~**

* * *

 _Amelia Blum followed the executive down the hallway at World Wrestling Entertainment Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. He was impeccably dressed in a charcoal gray suit, white dress shirt and gray and white striped tie. Her nude pumps clicked on the polished tile as she struggled to keep up with his long strides._

" _Here you are, Ms. Blum." He smiled kindly as he knocked on the door._

 _She waited patiently, her heart racing, as he opened the door and peeked inside. "Mr McMahon, Ms. Blum is here to see you."_

 _A gruff voice replied, "Lovely, send her in, send her in."_

 _The man smiled as he stood upright, pushing the door open for her. She thanked him as she stepped inside._

" _Ms. Blum, please have a seat." She nodded, looking back as her guide snapped the door shut. She crossed the room and took a seat in one of the three empty leather chairs facing Mr. McMahon. She crossed her legs and ran her hands over the smooth material covering her legs, flattening out any wrinkles in the tan, wide-legged slacks. Her wrap around blouse was accented with a topaz necklace and earrings. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."_

" _It is my pleasure. Although, I will admit I am not sure how I can be of assistance to you, Mr. McMahon." She gave him an inquisitive look, letting him know she was very interested in finding out just what their meeting was about._

" _Well, you are a doctor and we do have doctors to attend to our talent."_

" _I'm sorry, sir. If you are interested in hiring me as a doctor, I am afraid I am not longer practicing."_

" _But, you are still licensed."_

" _Yes, that is true. Even though I have decided to go down a different career path, I didn't think it would hurt to keep my license… just in case.'_

 _Vince nodded, "Of course. Well, then, you will be happy to know **that** is __**not**_ _why I asked you to meet with me. You see, Ms. Blum… I am more interested in your new occupation."_

" _My occupation as a sober companion"?" She didn't bother to hide her surprise. She knew very well that you couldn't always spot an addict just by looking at them, and that many rich and powerful people turned to drugs and or alcohol; however Mr. McMahon just didn't seem the type._

" _Yes." Vince gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, it is not for me. It is actually for one of my employees. He has been going through a lot of_ _ **personal**_ _issues and hasn't dealt with them in the healthiest way. He is one of my top talents and I have big plans for him when he returns, but I need to make sure he can keep his act together."_

 _She nodded, "So, would I be reporting here to headquarters?"_

 _Vince laughed and Amelia frowned, unsure of what was so funny about her question. "No. I need your assistance with one of my wrestlers. You would be traveling with him, of course."_

" _I am sorry, I would be_ _ **traveling**_ _?"_

" _Yes, is that a problem?" He frowned, seeming disappointed. "When you were referred to me, I was told you are the best. I really do like having the_ _ **best**_ _, Ms. Blum and I willing to pay top dollar to have it."_

 _Amelia sighed, thinking about her little scotty dog Lennox. She hated the idea of being away from him for extended periods of time. She could always leave him with her older brother, Elliot, but missing him would be nearly unbearable. "I will consider it."_

" _I suppose I can't ask for more than that can I." He smiled, obviously enjoying the idea of trying to sell her on the job. "If you are the best, the best deserves the best price. I will pay you 1 million dollars for a year's worth of service."_

" _W-what?"_

" _As well as a personal bus for you and your new client with all travel expenses paid."_

 _It was a good deal. She would be stupid to turn it down. One million dollars for one client? She wouldn't even make that in 10 years at her normal pay._

" _You would have to appear on camera though, in a non wrestling role… to explain why you are always around."_

 _Amelia sighed, she knew there would a catch. She was not an actress, "Mr, McMahon, it is a lovely offer-"_

 _He held up a hand, motioning for her to stop talking, which she did. "You would be given acting classes and you would not be working alone… You would be working **with** your client. _

_What was she going to do? It was an amazing opportunity of course, but it was also going to be difficult. She had never acted before ._

 _She frowned, pondering her situation. Finally, she smiled and held out her hand to Mr. McMahon. "Okay, I accept" she smiled,._

" _Fantastic! I was thinking that might change your mind."_

" _But who will I be working with sir?"_

* * *

 **~Summerslam 2018~**

* * *

Amelia, along with her brother Elliot, arrived at the arena at 2:30. She had yet to meet with her new client. It was his first night back on the main roster. Up until then he had been training under the watchful eye of the trainers at the WWE Performance center. Elliot got out of the driver's side before going to the back and pulling his sister's suitcase out of the trunk. Amelia stepped out of the passenger side, her purse slung over her shoulder, and closed the door.

"It will be alright, sis. You will be amazing." He said; He knew here well enough to catch how nervous she was. He drug her wheeled suitcase along as they crossed the parking lot toward the back entrance of the Barclay's Center.

Amelia tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and gave him a grateful smile. 'I certainly hope so. I would hate to make an ass out of myself on television."

Elliot chuckled, "I have all the faith in the world in you. Just relax. There are a ton of people who would kill for an opportunity like this. Have fun with it." He smiled reassuringly. He grabbed the door and held it open for her.

She thanked him as she walked inside. Once he had followed her in and the door had swung shut behind them she spoke, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh I am sure you would be jumping for joy if you didn't have an older brother bugging you all the time."

"No, I wouldn't." She insisted. "I think I would be pretty lonely."

He smiled and gave her a quick, one-armed hug before nodding toward the nearest hallway. "Maybe we should figure out where we have to go."

She nodded and led the way down the hallway. It was filled with crew members and managers bustling about, getting ready for the show. She stopped by a man with a clipboard and smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you. I know you are all very busy. I was hoping you could direct me to where I could find Mr. McMahon?"

The man nodded, "Down this hall" He pointed toward the hall on the right, "Then take a left, go down that hall and it is the fourth door on the right. His name will be on the door."

"Thank you so much." She smiled gratefully and waved for Elliot to follow behind her. "This way."

She led the way down the first hallway, garnering a few curious looks from the superstars who had come early to warm up and go over last minute details about the show. She turned down the second hallway and began to count the doors. When she reached the fourth she stopped and checked the sign to make sure she hadn't made a mistake somewhere along the way.

 _Vince McMahon._

She let out a little sigh of relief. How did the superstars and crew manage to remember where they were going at all of the different arenas? She knocked on the door and waited for the go-ahead to enter.

"Come in." She recognized the same gruff voice from WWE Headquarters and opened the door, motioning for Elliot to follow her. They stepped inside and Amelia closed the door.

"Ms. Blum. Wonderful. I was wondering what time you would arrive."

"I am sorry if I am late, sir - I thought."

"No, no. You are perfectly fine. And who is this?" McMahon motioned toward Elliot

"Elliot Blum, sir. I am Amelia's brother."

"Elliot brought me to the arena seeing I will be traveling on a bus with my client. I was hoping it would be okay if he stayed during the show."

McMahon nodded, "I don't see where that would be a problem. Please, both of you, take a seat."

They did as requested and sat in two chairs closest to the couch Mr. McMahon was seated on. A coffee table in front of him held a variety of hard candies and a standard office phone. Across the room was a large TV, most likely for Mr. McMahon to watch the pay-per-view and monitor how it was going. Vince leaned forward and pressed a button the phone. "Bring him in." He said simply.

"Ms. Blum, I think it is about time you meet your client."

"Elliot can step out, I haven't had a chance to find out if he is comfortable-"

"Your brother is fine. Although, I would like to ask that he be discreet."

Elliot nodded, "Of course."

A moment later the door to the office swung open and a rather tall man in a leather coat stepped inside. His sandy hair was disheveled. He crossed the room and sat down beside Vince. He scratched slightly at the stubble on his chin and eyed both Amelia and Elliot with a rather irritated look.

"Amelia, your client, Jon Good, better known to the world as Dean Ambrose."

Amelia smiled and held out a hand to the wrestler, "Amelia Blum. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dean eyed her hand for a moment, clearly not thrilled about the idea of shaking her hand. He took her hand and shook it gently and nodded, "You too." He then nodded toward Elliot, "Who is he? Don't tell me I have two babysitters." Dean shot a dissatisfied look at McMahon.

Amelia frowned, "Mr. Good, I am not a babysitter. I am a sober companion...someone to be around to help keep you on your path to sobriety."

Dean waved off the explanation and looked at Elliot expectantly,

"I am her brother."

"So, only one babysitter, then. Good."

Amelia scoffed and Dean smirked, obviously proud he was able to get under her skin so easily.

"Be professional." McMahon warned, giving him a dirty look. "You will be working closely with Ms. Blum on set. You will be seeing a lot of each other. It would be better if you didn't intentionally make things difficult."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you can go. I would like to better discuss the story-line plans with Ms. Blum.'

Dean shrugged, "See ya later." He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Amelia stared at the closed door and took a deep breath. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

An hour and a half later Amelia was being pushed into a makeup chair by one of the WWE's hair and makeup artists. She had already been to wardrobe, where they had dressed her in a simple pair of distressed jeans, leather boots, a white tank top and leather jacket.

The woman made quick work of loosening her hair from the ponytail it was in. She had pulled it back while driving to the arena. She then added a generous amount of conditioner treatment before grabbing the hair straightener.

Amelia watched the crew members bustling about backstage and the superstars as they talked and went over last minute plans for their segments. She had not seen Dean again, but was certain he was fine wherever he was, given the amount of people that were in the arena to keep an eye on him. She would have to track him down after her stint at the hair and makeup table. She felt guilty getting paid for a job she wasn't really doing.

Once her hair was done the woman set herself to work teasing the roots for extra volume. After her hair was well teased and rather wild looking, the woman began her makeup. She did a light eye, with eyeliner and a red lip.

"There you go. You look perfect for you debut tonight, Ms. Blum."

'"Thank you" She smiled, surprised the employee already new her buy name. "You did an amazing job."

"I appreciate that."

Amelia smiled and got out of the chair. Now that she was officially glammed up for the show, she needed to find her client and check in.

She walked down the hallway and ran into her client as he was leaving the men's locker room. He was still dressed in the same clothing he had been wearing when they had met earlier. She smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Hey, I was just checking in -"

Dean cut her off, waving his hand to silence her, "Look. I am sure you are nice and all, but the reality is I don't need you around. McMahon is just being paranoid. I don't need some babysitter to keep track of my every move and make sure I am behaving myself."

Amelia frowned, it wasn't the first time she had been given a difficult case where the client would have preferred she not be around. "Dean, or Jon, or whatever, look. I know this isn't easy. Nobody likes the idea of having a stranger around at first, but I promise you I am not here to judge you. I just - "

"You can judge me all you want. I really don't give a fuck what you think. Just do what you are supposed to do on screen and collect whatever outrageous sum McMahon is offering you, because I can take care of myself."

He didn't wait for a response, he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving her, mouth agape and speechless, by the men's locker room door.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth Rollins was laying on his back in the center of the ring. Dolph was lying a few feet away. He had just hit his signature frog splash from the top rope and was taking a moment to collect himself. He could hear Drew McIntyre as he banged his fist on the mat and yelled orders to Dolph. Seth slowly sat up, grabbing the ropes. Dolph was also stirring, rolling onto to his stomach to push himself onto his hands and knees. Seth clutched the ropes and pulled himself up. He ran over to the corner and yelled for Dolph to get up.

Dolph pushed himself up and Seth ran, hitting the curb stomp. He dropped down and rolled Dolph over for the pin. The referee got down and counted.. .

 _One_

 _Two_

Drew grabbed Seth's ankle and pulled him out of the ring, tossing him into the barricade. Seth grabbed his back as he sank to the floor.

The referee was on his feet now, yelling at McIntyre. He motioned toward the ramp and yelled, "You're out of here!" The fans all cheered as the Referee continued to yell at Drew to leave ringside.

Seth smiled and clambered to his feet. He staggered over and rolled into the ring, just as familiar music hit.

He looked up to find Constable Corbin standing at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand. He waved his arm in the air, "No, no. Wait a minute. I just got done talking to Stephanie McMahon." The fans booed and jeered, but Corbin ignored them. "She says McIntyre is to remain at ringside - and this match is now a no disqualification match!" He laughed at the look on Rollins face as he backed away.

After Corbin disappeared backstage, Seth quickly rolled out of the ring, barely missing McIntyre, who had charged at him. He ducked down and reached under the ring, grabbing a chair to defend himself. When he stood up he was met by a big boot from McIntyre. The fans all booed at the interference. Drew then grabbed him and threw him back in the ring. Dolph scrambled into the pin, but Seth kicked out at two. He pulled himself up in the corner and leaned against the turnbuckles. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he dodged an attack from Ziggler. He slid out of the ring, hoping to collect himself again, only to be plowed over by McIntyre. He groaned as he lay on the mat. He heard McIntyre yelling out to the crowd.

Drew seized him by the hair and pulled him up. He picked him up and threw him into the steel steps. The fans all booed and gasped. Seth clutched his back, kicking his foot against the mat. Drew grabbed him once again and rammed him into the ring apron. Seth crumpled on the floor at his feet. Drew stomped on him several times before turning his back on him to, once again, yell out into the crowd.

While Drew's back was turned, Seth reached under the ring and grabbed a Kendo stick. He got up and struck Drew across the back with it. He stumbled forward and Seth hit him with another shot, then another, and another as the fans cheered. Once Drew was on the ground he dropped the Kendo stick and turned around and slid into the ring, only to be met by a famouser from Dolph. Dolph rolled him over for the three count and the win. Seth lay on his back as the fans booed. Drew got back into the ring and pushed him out with his foot before turning around to celebrate the victory with Dolph.

Seth pulled himself up, fans clapping him on the back, and leaned against the barricade. He watched Drew and Dolph celebrate before walking up the ramp to the backstage area.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth had grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. He wiped the sweat from his face and wrapped the towel around his neck as he walked in the direction of the men's locker room.

"Seth!" Charly walked up to him. "How does it feel after losing to Dolph once again because of interference by Drew McIntyre?"

"I'll tell you what Charly, It feels exactly how you think it would feel - I got myself into a situation where I know I can be Dolph Ziggler. Drew McIntyre had been banned from ringside, but then Stephanie McMahon stacks the cards against me and once again I fail. Right now that Intercontinental championship should be with me, it should be around _my_ waist -"

"Excuse me" Seth and Charly both turned around at the unexpected interruption. "Mr. Rollins, I was hoping I could have a word . . .. _alone."_ The attractive blonde shot a look at Charly who frowned.

Seth eyed the blonde, looking her up and down before shrugging, "Yea, I guess."

She smiled sweetly, "Wonderful. I have a business proposition to discuss with you." She grabbed his arm, lacing it through hers and guided him down the hallway behind him and out of the camera shot, leaving a dumbfounded Charly to stare down the hallway.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Roman Reigns took another F5. Half of the audience cheered and half booed as Brock went for the pin and Roman once again kicked out. He rolled away from Brock and pulled himself up. He stood in the corner and waited for Brock to turn around before hitting him with a superman punch. He ran to the other corner and waited for Brock to get up and hit him with a spear. The crowd was on their feet, a series of cheers and boos filling the arena as Roman waited in the corner to hit Brock with another spear. As Brock once again staggered to his feet Roman hit him with a second spear. He scrambled into a pin.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

The arena erupted as Roman rolled off of Brock and sat up. He got to his feet as the referee handed him his championship. He held it up, smiling triumphantly to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

He climbed up onto the ring ropes, holding up the title, as his music stopped and new music started.

 _ **It's time to play the game!**_

The fans all cheered as Triple H come out onto the stage. He was wearing gray slacks and a white button down shirt with a blue tie. He had obviously opted to leave his sport coat in the back. Brock had cleared the ring and was walking up the ramp with Paul Heyman. He glared at Triple H and purposefully bumped into his shoulder.

Hunter laughed as he walked up the steel steps and climbed into the ring. He pointed back toward Brock, who was heading into the backstage area with Paul, with his thumb. "Talk about a sore loser!"

The fans all cheered again. Roman jumped down from the ropes and eyed Hunter suspiciously. He slowly walked toward to the center of the ring.

"Now, now, Roman. No need to get defensive. I am just out here to congratulate you. We needed a superstar to hold the champion who would be on RAW week in and week out, so _congratulations."_ The fans booed, obviously hoping Hunter was out there to screw Roman over. He ignored them and held out his hand for Roman to shake.

Roman eyed his hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly. Hunter held onto his hand and raised his arm high in the air while Roman held up the title.

Triple H turned them around to face the other side of the audience, holding the same pose. He slowly lowered Roman's arm before pulling him closer and kneeing him in the stomach. When Roman hunched over Triple H set him up and hit him with a pedigree.

He then stood up and waved up the ramp.

More familiar music hit and the crowd was on its feet. Kevin Owens, who had won the Money In the Bank Briefcase earlier in the night from Braun Strowman via count out, ran toward the ring. He thrust his briefcase at the time keeper who announced that he was cashing in his briefcase. A referee ran down to the ring. Triple H moved to the corner of the ring and the time keeper rang the bell.

Kevin climbed to the top rope and hit the frog splash and pinned Roman.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three!_

Kevin grabbed the title that Roman had dropped on the mat, holding it up in the air. He leaned down to trash down Roman. He laughed as he stookd up straight and held up the title once again.

He rolled out of the ring, while Triple H climbed down the ring steps. Stephanie had come out with Constable Corbin. They were waiting at the top of the ramp for Kevin and Hunter. When they reached the top of the ramp, Stephanie and Hunter both raised Kevin's hands in victory while Roman looked on, leaning against the bottom turnbuckle.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Summerslam 2018 had ended with a bang with the return of the authority and Kevin Owens cashing in his money in the bank briefcase on Roman. Amelia was waiting outside of the men's locker room for Dean. She knew he wasn't pleased about her being around, but they were traveling together regardless.

She had already had a tearful goodbye with her brother after her segment with Seth Rollins. He had promised to take good care of Lennox while she was gone and she had promised to call him when they got to the hotel.

The door to the men's locker room swung open and Dean stepped out, dragging his suitcase. He frowned at her, but said nothing as he turned down the hallway. She jogged after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides and quick pace.

When they got to the back entrance of the arena, he held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She said, unable to hide her surprise. After the way he had been acting all day the gesture was startling.

"Just because I don't want you around doesn't mean I shouldn't be a gentleman."

She frowned at the reply, but didn't respond. It wouldn't do her any good to fight with him. 'Which bus are we riding."

He pointed to a long white bus, with gray and red designs, on the far right. "Vinnie must really like you. How did you manage to get us a bus."

"I am assuming he thought it would be best so we can talk if you need it. I mean I am here for you, not as a talent."

Dean shot her a look that she couldn't quite decipher. She walked along beside him. Other superstars were all making their way to their assigned buses or rental cars. "I hate to break it to you, I don't have much to talk to you about."

She shrugged, "it's okay. I am here if you want to. I am not going to force you to talk to me."

He grunted, "I would like to see you _try_ to make me talk to you." He smiled, obviously finding the thought of such a situation quite humorous.

"I am just here to help keep you from drinking. You know there are big plans for you coming up. You don't want to mess that up. That's why I am here."

They reached the bus and Dean opened the door for her, "Like I said, Amelia, just do what you are supposed to do on screen and collect your payday…. I am just fine."

She sighed and stepped onto the bus. She had hoped, with his little quip and smile, they were going to get on better terms and he might open up to her. She dragged her bag to a corner of the bus and tucked it away before sitting in one of the recliners.

Dean put his bags in the closet and flopped on the couch.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I am not going to judge you based on anything you tell me."

Dean groaned in annoyance, "Lady, I'm tired. I don't feel like hearing your spiel right now."

"Mr. Good. -"

"How do I address you anyway?"

"Amelia is fine."

"No, no, when people come around. I have to have a reason you are here. I don't think I should tell them I have a glorified helper monkey."

"Excuse me? Helper monkey?"

" _So,_ what is it?"

She took a deep breath and released it. "You can tell them whatever you feel comfortable telling them."

He nodded, "Gotcha." He had just opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door to the bus.

A moment later Seth Rollins had climbed on to the bus. He was followed by Roman Reigns. "We heard you got your own bus. There is no way you get to ride on this nice bus without biringing us along." Roman said as he closed the door.

"The driver is coming. Hey there Amelia." Seth flopped down in the recliner beside her while Roman shoved Dean's legs off the couch and sat down. "Good job tonight."

"Thanks." She mumbled, not entirely recovered from their unannounced appearance on the bus.

"So you get to travel with the new girl!" Roman jabbed Dean in the ribs with his elbow.

Dean grunted in response. "You guys can travel with her and I can go to the other bus, no problem."

Amelia shot him a glare across the room. She hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment from him.

"Hey! Be nice to her. I feel bad for her having to put up with you." Seth pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and opened the twitter app.

"I suppose he isn't happy with our business arrangement." Amelia's eyes were still narrowed and locked on Dean.

He shrugged, "You could put it that way."

"Well it isn't, Amelia's fault." He glanced at her, "You probably wish you were still off doing the news or television or whatever it was you were doing before Vince snatched you up from your employer."

"Well if Vince grabbed her from wherever she was probably at the top of her game. You know how he is about picking talent." Roman added, motioning toward Amelia.

Amelia couldn't help but notice Dean roll his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bus door opened once again and the driver got on. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Thank you." She said to both Roman and Seth. "Hopefully, I don't let anybody down."

Seth shook his head in response, "You'll do great and even if he is a jerk, your travel buddy over there will help you out, right?"

Dean smirked, but nodded, "Of course."

"See nothing to worry about." Seth smiled brightly and patted her on the back before turning his attention back to his phone.

Amelia sighed and glanced at Dean.

 _Somehow, she found that highly unlikely._


	2. Chapter 2

[ **an** ] wow! I am completely amazed by the reaction to the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean so much to me. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I have so many ideas planned for it.

[ **disclaimer** ] I unfortunately do not own Dean Ambrose. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE [although, I should be, because I am awesome. Just kidding.]

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "No matter what we go through in this world, there will always be new experiences and new day to come."

* * *

Amelia groaned and rolled over in bed, arching her back and stretching. She glanced at the alarm clock and bolted upright. 10:30? She had never meant to sleep so late. She must have slept through her alarm. She got out of bed and ran over to the door that adjoined her room to Dean's. She knocked on the door, hoping her client was waiting for her to get up.

"Dean, open the door." She knocked again.

No answer.

"Shit." She grabbed the door handle and turned it.

Unlocked.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She peaked inside, "Dean?:

The bed was empty and the room was quiet. She cautiously stepped inside and looked around. The bathroom door was open and the shower wasn't running. The TV was off and his suitcase lay on the extra bed, open and the contents disheveled.

She growled in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. It was only the second day at her new job and she had already lost track of her client. She went back into her room, leaving the door ajar and grabbed her cellphone. She dialed the number that had been given to her to reach Dean.

It went straight to voicemail.

She dialed the number again and once again it went straight to voicemail.

"Bastard." She tossed the phone onto the bed and grabbed her suitcase. There was nothing else she could do, she would have to get ready and go looking for him.

She grabbed a pair of distressed jeans and a gray t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and quickly showered, dressed, brushed her teeth and pulled her damp hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the bed, hoping that if she called one more time she might be able to reach Dean. She once again dialed the number.

"Looking for me?"

Amelia shrieked and dropped her phone to the floor. She turned to find Dean leaning in the doorway between their rooms, arms crossed and laughing at her reaction.

"Where were you?"

"I didn't know you were supposed to keep tabs on me twenty-four-seven." he stood up straight and uncrossed his arms. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and running shorts.

"Of course I am. How else am I supposed to do my job."

"Don't worry. I wasn't drinking. I went for a run. It's not my fault you slept in until 10:30."

Amelia shot him a glare as she went over to her briefcase. "You could send me a text or something you know."

"Don't like texting." He said simply. He walked into the room and flopped down on the spare bed.

"I never invited you in here."

"I thought you had to keep tabs on me twenty-four-seven." He smirked and grabbed the remote.

Amelia growled at his response and grabbed a pair of socks out of her bag.

"Calm down, kitten." He flipped on the TV and started surfing through the channels. "Don't worry. I left you a drug test sample while you were in the shower."

Amelia's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You what?"

"McMahon said you would regularly drug test me." he shrugged. "Figured I'd save you the trouble of asking. I drank a lot of water on my run."

"The drug tests are _oral._ "

"Oh, shit. That is embarrassing." He shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back against the pillows, clearly not the least bit embarrassed by his antics. "I'll remember that from now on."

Amelia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, well you can take care of your _sample_ , where ever it is."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her platform sneakers and slid them on as he continued to flip through the channels. She grabbed a small box out of her suitcase and opened it. "Seeing you brought it up we might as well do one.' She walked to the other side of the bed he was sitting on, "Open your mouth, please." He did as she was asked and she swabbed the inside of his mouth. "Thank you." She sat the test on the dresser to wait for the results and grabbed her makeup bag.

"Do you need me to start waking you up from now on?"

"Usually my alarm wakes me up." She applied a thin coat of foundation to her face before grabbing her blush.

He shrugged again, "Just trying to be helpful."

"You can be helpful by disposing of that urine sample while I go do my hair and finish my makeup.…. And don't call me kitten again."

"Don't growl like one than." He retorted, not bothering to look at her.

"Well then, I suppose I am lucky you didn't call me a bitch."She got up and went to the bathroom.

Her comment earned her a chuckle.

Inside the bathroom, she yanked her hair out of her ponytail and cursed under her breath. Dean Ambrose was going to be the death of her, of that she was certain.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia walked with Dean into the arena. They had both received a phone call from Mr. McMahon asking them to arrive at the arena immediately for an urgent meeting. He had showered since their debacle that morning and was now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had added a black belt and scarf to her outfit.

"What do you think Vince wants to meet with us about?" She practically had to jog to keep up with him as he walked down the hallway. They had already dropped their stuff off in their respective locker rooms.

"Probably has to do with the story-line."

They were the first talent to arrive at the arena. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon. The majority of the wrestlers were probably still at their hotel rooms, the gym or getting some lunch before they came to the arena.

Dean knocked when they reached Vince's door. After a few seconds the door swung open and Vince stood on the other side, smiling enthusiastically.

"Perfect. Come in. I have something I need to discuss with the two of you."

They followed Vince into the office and sat down, Dean on the couch and Amelia in a chair. "Is everything okay, Mr. McMahon?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I just have some story-line changes I want to discuss with you."

Dean shot Amelia an 'I told you so' look. He leaned back on the couch and put his arms behind his head. "What do you got in mind?"

"Well, Hunter, Stephanie and I were all talking over dinner last night and we started talking about the current storylines. We came up with the perfect explanation for why Amelia is with you all the time."

"I thought the explanation was I was his new manager." Amelia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well, yes, that would explain why you would be together at WWE related events, but that wouldn't mean you had to travel together, or that you would stay in adjoining hotel rooms, or the same hotel suite."

"The same suite?" her eyes went wide.

"I think I know where you're going with this Vince and -"

Vince waved a hand to silence Dean, "Ms. Blum you are not only going to be Dean's manager, you will also be his girlfriend."

Amelia gasped and Dean tilted his head back and ran an hand over his face. It was obvious this was what he had been expecting. "You can't be serious? Mr. McMahon it would be completely unprofessional for me -"

"You won't _actually_ be dating. It is just acting, to explain why you are always together. Trust me. I will not let you get into trouble with your agency."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Dean chimed in.

"We need a _good_ explanation why you two are always together."

Amelia frowned and glanced at Dean, "When would this start?"

"On RAW tonight."

Amelia felt like there was a ten pound weight in her stomach. She wasn't ready for a romantic storyline. She would _never_ be ready for a romantic storyline.

"We are editing the scripts as we speak. Nothing changes except your promos."

Dean frowned, but nodded. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Also you will be joining the cast of total divas. It starts filming in October."

"That is a terrible idea - given everything that is _going on_ right now." Dean objected, sitting up straight for the first time. "Please." He sounded like he was pleading and, for a moment, Amelia felt offended.

"Everything will be fine Ambrose, you are worrying too much."

Dean pointed at Amelia, "Vince, _look_ at her. It is a _horrible_ idea."

Amelia frowned, 'Excuse me?"

Dean ignored her. "Think about it."

Vince smiled enthusiastically, "I have. You are both dismissed. Your dressing room is already set up… It is just down the hall. Someone will bring you your scripts soon."

Amelia stood up and followed Dean out the door. Once outside she inhaled deeply, then slowly release it. Dean had already started down the hallway, looking like a man on a mission. She sighed and ran after him.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What?" the irritation is his voice was evident and she considered backing off, then changed her mind. She needed to get information out of him in order to help him.

"What did you mean, everything that is _going on_?"

He scoffed and turned away from her, once again heading toward the locker room.

"Hey! Talk to me. That is what I am here for!" Amelia persisted as she chased after him.

When he reached the door he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. 'Did you ever think, maybe I don't feel comfortable talking about it. Are all of you addict-sitters so fucking pushy?" He went inside an slammed the door in her face.

Amelia backed away. She should have known better than to push. Had she forgotten everything from her training? She sighed and headed back toward the men's and women's locker rooms. She went to the men's locker room first. She knocked and was surprised when the door swung open.

Seth smiled at her and stepped out of the locker room. He was dressed in jeans and a tshirt and his black hair was tied back. "Hey Amelia, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to get Dean's stuff for him."

"Oh sure, no problem." he went back into the room and appeared a few minutes later with Dean's rolling suitcase and duffel bag. "Is he not going to be in the locker room tonight."

"Vince moved him to his own locker room for the night. He needs him to work on some stuff for his new storyline."

Seth nodded, "Okay, do you want me to carry it down? Where is all of your stuff?"

"No, it's okay. I can get it. Thank you though. It's in the women's locker room. I was going to go there next and get it. Are you riding on the bus again tonight?"

"If you don't mind. It's a lot more fun spending time with you and Jon than everyone else on the talent busses."

Amelia nodded, "I don't see why it would be a problem. Thanks for getting these for me." She hung the duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of the rolling suitcase.

"No problem Amelia. See you later." He went back into the locker room, closing the door behind him.

Amelia went and collected her things from the women's locker room. It was still empty so she didn't have to worry about talking to anyone, which she was quite thankful for. After she had put her purse over her other shoulder and grabbed both of the rolling suitcases, she headed toward the locker room she would be sharing with Dean.

Once she was there she opened the door. She walked inside and kicked it shut behind her. Dean was laying on one of two matching leather couches that sat facing each other. She walked over and perched herself on top of the coffee table that sat between them. "Dean, can we talk?"

He sighed and moved the arm that had been covering his face so he could look at her. "If it is a necessity."

"Thank you. I just need you to listen."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

She continued, "It is just… this is very strange for me. I am used to getting a new client. I go and I stay with them.. I help them through their day, I listen to them and talk to them, I accompany them to meetings and help them keep their life on track. I am not …. I am not _this._ I don't travel on tour buses and stay at fancy hotels. I don't pretend to date my clients to explain why I am there..I am usually just _their friend._ But, I know this is hard for you too, so I am sorry. I do not mean to be pushy or forceful with you. That is not how this is supposed to work. I am just so out of place. I am just searching for any sense of normalcy - I am just trying to do what I do best… listen. So when you are ready to talk… I am here to listen"

Dean stared at her for what felt like an eternity, before smiling. "That was a pretty heartfelt apology for just insisting I talk to you." He chuckled.

Amelia sighed and stood up, feeling exasperated. "Maybe I should just go to the women's locker room."

"Wait, you didn't even give me a chance to accept your apology."

"You weren't going to accept my apology. You were just acting like a jerk and laughing at me." She grabbed her purse and slung it over he shoulder.

"I don't think it is very professional to call your client a jerk, is it?" She shot him a glare that caused him to laugh once again. "Sorry, I do accept your apology."

She crossed her arms and watched him, waiting for his next sarcastic comment, but it never came. "Fine. I won't push you so much to talk to me.."

"Thank you."

She sat down on the coffee table once again. "Seth is riding with us again tonight." She knew it would ease some of the tension between them. "Where do we have to travel to next?"

"A live event in Pittsburgh."

She nodded, "Live events are less stressful?"

"I think they are."

She nodded. There was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to it and pulled it open. A young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood on the other side of the door. He wore one of the trademark black polos with the WWE logo on it. "Here are your scripts." He smiled and handed them to her.

She thanked him and closed the door when he left. She walked back over to Dean and handed him one of the two scripts. "I'm nervous as hell." She admitted. "It's going to be different, going out in the ring with you and talking. It's not like yesterday where I was just talking to Seth and that chick."

Dean grunted, "Her name is Charly."

Amelia nodded, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about tonight. You'll be fine and I'll be right there beside you. Okay?"

She smiled slightly, a wave of guilt washing over her. While his reassurances were lovely - wasn't she the one who was supposed to be supporting him.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She had left to change in one of the bathrooms. They had chosen to dress her in black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a red leather jacket with black heels. Once again they teased her blonde hair, then completed her look with a smokey grey eye and pink lipstick. She thanked the makeup artists before heading back to her locker room where Dean had stayed to change for the night.

They had rehearsed the script numerous times, but she still felt uneasy. She wasn't an actress and she had never been in front of an entire arena of people before.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even see the man in front of her. She walked right into him and stumbled. She would have fallen back if it were not for him grasping both of her arms and holding her upright.

"Woah, you okay?"

She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled at the sight of Seth Rollins. "Yea. I'm sorry. I should have been paying better attention to where I was going."

"No harm done. 'Are you sure you are okay, you look pretty worked up?"

Amelia sighed, "I'm just nervous. I'm not used to being in front of so many people."

"You must have been a news anchor." he snapped his fingers like he had figured something out. She shook her head and he frowned. "Well, regardless. I think you will do just fine. Just ignore the crowd, focus on the words, who you are talking to, all of the emotion you feel. That will make it perfect."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem. I better go get ready. I like the look." He motioned up and down, pointing at her outfit. "The fans are going to like you." He patted her shoulder before walking past her toward the men's locker room. She smiled and headed back toward her own locker room. Feeling better about the show.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are live from the Barclay's Center!" Michael Cole bellowed. The fans cheered wildly as they waited for the first match or promo of the night.

Stephanie McMahon's music hit and all of the cheers quickly turned to boos.

The commissioner of Monday Night RAW was dressed in a short black dress and knee high boots. She was flanked by her husband, who wore a black suit with a red tie, and Constable Baron Corbin, who was dressed in a simple black button down and black pants. Triple H and Stephanie walked down the ramp, holding hands and climbed the steel steps to enter the ring.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAWWWW!" Stephanie yelled once she was inside the ring. The fans gave a mixed reaction to usual greeting. Corbin stood to her left, his hands crossed in front of him, and Hunter stood to her right. He was also holding a microphone. "Last night we had the greatest Summerslam in history!" The fans all booed, but she ignored them and continued. "Last night we finally crowned a new Universal champion!"

Hunter raised his own mic and spoke, "A _deserving_ champion who will be here, week after week, representing the company and that title the way it should be. Please welcome your new, Universal Champion, Kevin Owens!"

Kevin's music hit and the fans booed. Kevin came out on stag, clad in his usual shorts and t-shirt, and carrying the Universal Championship. "Look at that!" Corey said, "We are so lucky to finally have a _real_ Universal Champion."

"A real Universal Champion who has to be handed his victory. Yea, right Corey." Coach grumbled.

Kevin walked down the ramp and joined the others in the ring. He went over and got a microphone from the stage hand and then walked back over to Hunter and Stephanie. "Thank you for that introduction, Hunter."

Hunter nodded in acknowledgement. Stephanie motioned toward Kevin and smiled, "We are so happy to know we have a champion who will be here to defend his title. A champion who has worked hard week in and week out and earned the right to call themselves a champion." The fans all booed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Excuse me, Ms. McMahon." Everyone in the ring and the audience turned toward the entrance ramp.

"Oh my God. it is that mysterious blonde from last night at Summerslam!" Corey yelled. "The one who interrupted Seth Rollins's interview. What is she doing out here? Somebody needs to call security!"

Amelia walked down the ramp carrying her microphone. "I _thought_ I just heard you say Kevin Owens has worked hard for that title -" She climbed up the steel steps and climbed through the ropes as she spoke, "That he _earned_ the right to call himself champion." Amelia walked over to the group and walked over to Kevin. She looked him up and down once before standing directly in front of Stephanie, "but, I must have been hearing wrong because _honestly,_ who would _ever_ say something so ridiculous." The fans all cheered at her comment.

Kevin paced slightly, looking angry and yelled at the crowd for cheering her 'stupid comments.'"

"I'm sorry. Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ ring?"

Amelia smiled sweetly, "Well. My name is Amelia Blum - and one of your talents has requisitioned my services."

"Well, _I_ did not request or approve your services so I demand that you leave _my_ ring immediately." Stephanie stepped closer to her, glaring at her in a threatening manner. "Before I call security."

"I don't think that is a very good idea." Amelia smiled, "You see, _Stephanie._ You never asked who my clients were and I am pretty sure they are not a group of guys you would want to mess with." Amelia took a step back and folded her hands in front of her, her microphone clasped between them.

 _ **SIerra, Hotel, India, Echo. Lima, Delta, SHIELD.** _

The reaction was thunderous.

"No, no way. Where are they? It can't actually be the shield." Michael yelled.

The cameramen panned around and soon all three members of the Shield appeared on the screen, Dean leading the way down the stairs from the top of the arena.

"Oh my! Ambrose is back. Dean Ambrose has returned from his injury and the Shield is back together on Monday Night RAW."

"This is absolutely incredible. This must have been the business proposition that she wanted to talk to Rollins about." Corey added.

The fans continued to cheer as they made their way down to the ring. Dean jumped over the barricade, followed by Seth, doing his signature roll, and lastly Roman hopped joined them. They surround the ring and then jumped up on the sides before stepping through the ropes. They were all once again dressed in their matching black attire. They surrounded Amelia, Dean on her left and Seth on her right. Roman stood beside Seth. Both Owens and Corbin took a few steps back. Only Hunter stood directly by his wife's side.

"As you can see, Stephanie, my clients do not look very happy right now. They might still be a little disgruntled after the highway robbery they witnessed last night at Summerslam."

Dean stepped forward and took Amelia's microphone. "I was out, out with this banged up, messed up arm of mine and I sat at home watching. Every week, I sat and watched as my brothers worked and still somehow came up short. I watched as Roman battled Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania and in steel cages and yet, he never walked out with the championship. It was _infuriating._ I kept working, training, so I could get back here. Then I watched Rollins, I watched as he elevated the Intercontinental title to new heights. He defended that championship, he was here week after week, working his ass off for _you and for all of these fans_." He pointed out at the audience, who all responded with cheers.

"Then you know what happened… he ended up wrestling that scumbag Dolph Ziggler…. The little weasel who couldn't even win the championship on his own. He had to have help. I watched week after week as Seth got double teamed. Over and over and you know what, it made me _angry_. I sat at home and I watched as Monday Night Raw fell apart after you hand-picked this jackass to be your little stooge." Dean pointed at Corbin who yelled at him and waved away his insult. "I watched and It _pissed_ me off. _It fueled the fire_. I busted my ass so I could get back to help my brothers because I was sick and tired of the bullshit I was seeing every week.."

"I really wish you would get to the point, Dean. I mean we have matches scheduled for tonight." Stephanie's voice dripped with annoyance.

Amelia took a step forward and took the mic from Dean. "The point is, he decided that what he was seeing was unacceptable. That is why he called me and that is why we got the shield back together!" The fans cheered as Amelia stepped as close to Stephanie as possible without touching her, "We have decided there are going to be some changes around here" Stephanie scoffed and rolled her eyes, she held up her microphone to speak, but Amelia pushed it down, "You might want to take this more seriously because the hounds are back and they are ready for justice ."

Amelia dropped her mic as fans cheered. Dean, Seth and Roman all backed away and slid out of the ring. Amelia walked to the side of the ring where Dean stood. She climbed through the ropes. He reached up and grabbed her waist, lifting her down off of the apron and onto the floor.

They all walked backward up the ramp as the fans cheered.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Once backstage Seth grabbed Amelia and wrapped her in a tight embraced. Shocked by the sudden action, she froze, but that didn't seem to hinder his enthusiasm as he lifted her slightly off her feet. "You did amazing out there. You're a natural." He sat her down and released her, smiling proudly.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

Dean nodded, "You did great."

"I think Dean might have broken the sensor." Roman laughed.

Dean shrugged, We better get ready for our next segment." he grabbed a bottle of water.

Amelia nodded, she was dreading this segment almost as much as the segment she had just finished. "I'll go fix the sign on the locker room."

Dean, Seth and Roman all headed toward Kurt Angle's office while Amelia darted back toward the dressing room she shared with Dean. Once there she grabbed the sign that said the shield and swapped it out with the one that read Dean Ambrose. She then went inside, relieved to find Seth and Roman's stuff already in the locker room.

Twenty minutes later Dean, Seth and Roman all returned. Dean flopped on one of the two couches. Roman laid down on the other and Seth sat on the coffee table, messing around on his phone.

Amelia took a deep breath when she heard the knock at the door. She walked over and pulled it open to find a petite blonde on the other side. "Ms. Blum, can I have a word with you."

Amelia feigned annoyance and stepped into the hallway, "If you make it quick."

"Did you hear that Constable Corbin was attacked just moments ago in the general manager's office."

Amelia shot the blonde an irritated look, "No, I didn't, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Well obviously your clients are not pleased with the way Stephanie is running Monday Night Raw and now her right hand man -"

Amelia held up her hand, "My clients have been in the dressing room since we left the ring. None of the have been anywhere near the General Manager's office."

"Babe!" Dean called, She glanced over her shoulder as he approached the door, "Would you go -" Dean stopped at the sight of the blonde interviewer. He glanced back and forth between them before pointing at Renee, "Am I interrupting something."

"Yes, This person has just informed me that Constable Corbin was just attacked. She seems to think you guys had something to do with it."

Dean chuckled and draped an arm over Amelia's shoulder's, "Wasn't us. Haven't seen the jackass since we were in the ring" Dean smirked.

"I have already informed her that none of you have left the dressing room."

"Renee! Get out of the way!" Stephanie screeched as she stormed up to Dean and Amelia. "You three. I don't know how you go into Kurt's office but - "

"I've already told Renee, no one has left this dressing room." Amelia smirked.

"Well, you have earned yourselves a match next week. A three on four handicap match. The Shield vs Kevin Owens, Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre" Stephanie pointed a manicured finger in Dean's face before storming off down the hall.

Dean shrugged, " Sorry to disappoint you, Renee.," Dean smiled and pulled Amelia closer to his side, "Come on babe, I'm starving. Let's order some pizza." He pulled Amelia back inside the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

The rest of Monday Night Raw had gone off without a hitch. Amelia had been both surprised and pleased when Hunter and Stephanie had stopped by the locker room to compliment her on her debut. She had then settled in and began to talk to Seth about music while they waited for the show to end.

By 11:30,Dean, Seth, Roman and Amelia were all packed up and ready to head for the bus. Dean led the way, with Roman following close behind. Amelia and Seth lingered toward the back.

"So a romantic story-line, huh?"

Amelia sighed and nodded, "Yea. Mr. McMahon insisted and we finally relented."

"Well it was pretty well hidden tonight. I am sure it will become more involved as time goes on."

Amelia nodded. "Dean wasn't too impressed with the idea."

Seth shrugged, "I don't think it has anything do with you. I am sure it has more to do with his personal life.

"Is something going on with him?" Amelia asked as they reached the tour bus.

"It's not really my place to tell." Seth motioned for her to get on before him.

She sighed, but nodded. Deep down, she knew he was right. it wasn't his place to tell her about Dean's personal life.

She led the way up the stairs and once again sat in one of the recliners.

 _She now knew for certain that something was going on with Dean…She just had to wait until he was ready to tell her about it.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

[ **an** ] Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this story! I can't get over it. I hope all continue to enjoy it.

[ **disclaimer** ] i am in no way affiliated with the wwe.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Trusting is hard. Knowing who to trust, even harder." **  
—** Maria V. Snyder

* * *

"Anelia! Wake up!"

Amelia opened her eyes to find none other than Dean Ambrose standing above her. She glanced around at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered she was watching music videos with Seth on the bus.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Dean had flopped on the bed, he was wearing a gray tank and black athletic shorts. He crossed his legs on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head.

"You fell asleep on the bus. Guess your nerves really wore you out. Carried you in here and you never even stirred."

"Thanks? Why didn't you just wake me up?" Amelia asked; she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She was, indeed, still dressed in her black skinny jeans and black tank top from the night before.

He shrugged, "Honestly, you looked pretty peaceful. I just wanted to let you sleep."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. What time is it anyway?"

"7:45. I was getting ready to go for a run. I figured you might want to tag along."

"Sure, just let me change." She got out of bed and grabbed her suitcase. She dug around in the contents until she found a pair of black and white paisley shorts and a black t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and got ready.

"You better be able to keep up with me!" Dean called.

She put her hair up in a ponytail as she came out of the bathroom. "Don't worry. I will manage." She grabbed a pair of socks and black sneakers.

Once she was dressed and ready to go, she did a bit of stretching. She knew better than to run with tense muscles. Dean grabbed the keycard. "If you manage to keep up, I buy breakfast after…Seth and Roman want us to meet up with them after our run." He held the door open for her and she thanked him on the way out.

"It would be unprofessional for me to let you buy me breakfast." She waited while he closed the door.

"And if we are out in public it would make me look like a really shitty boyfriend if we paid for separate meals."

She followed him to the elevator and hit the down arrow. "How would anyone know how we pay for our meals. I can stop and get cash out."

The elevator doors slid open and he rolled his eyes as he stepped inside. He grabbed here hand and pulled her inside before hitting the button for the first floor. "Can't have any fun, can you? I was going to say if you can't keep up, you buy me breakfast...and no _delibritaley_ running slow."

Amelia sighed, "fine, but only to humor you..and if my boss asks it never happened."

"Agreed. You're not winning anyway." He smirked as the elevator door slid open.

"You're probably right." She admitted. They walked through the lobby and out onto the street.

"5 miles, you ready?"

"No. Not at all." _She was probably going to die before two._

"You'll be fine. Let's go." He took off down the road without any further warning.

Amelia sighed and said a quick prayer that she wouldn't need the paramedics before running after him.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Forty minutes later Dean and Amelia returned to their start point. Dean slowed to a jog, while Amelia stopped, clutching a stitch in her side.

"You managed to keep up after all." Dean smirked, bumping her with an elbow.

"Ugh, barely. Please tell me it is time for a cool down walk." She panted, slowly standing upright.

He nodded, "We will walk a few blocks. There is a really good coffee shop three blocks down. I'd say we earned it."

Amelia nodded, "Sounds good." They began to walk down the street. Now that it was after eight, the streets were starting to get crowded. "Where are we meeting Seth and Roman?"

"There is a diner a few miles away from the hotel. They said to meet them there at 11."

She nodded, "Then we go to the arena?"

"Yea, are you ready for the show tonight?"

"I guess I am less nervous than I was yesterday."

He laughed at her as they turned the corner of the street that the coffee shop was on. "Why did you become a sober companion, Amelia?"

She glanced at him. She was honestly surprised by the question. None of her clients had asked her that before. "I wanted to help people."

He nodded, "Selfless reasons, of course. You are a saint." He said sarcastically. "Ah, here we are." He grabbed the door to the coffee shop. He ignored the glare she gave him as he held the door open for her. "What are you getting?"

"I don't know. I have never been here before. Probably a green tea."

They waited in line while the three customers ahead of them were served. Dean ordered a coffee and Amelia ordered a green tea. They paid before stepping aside to wait for their drinks.

"I doubt this was the job you wanted when you were going to school."

Amelia frowned, he wasn't wrong. She hadn't gone to college to be a sober companion. She had graduated medical school and worked two years as a doctor before deciding it wasn't right for her. "You're not wrong. I went to medical school."

"So you could be a doctor and you are doing this gig instead? You are crazy."

Their names were called for their drinks before she had a chance to respond. Once they had their drink and were back outside he continued his questioning, "How does your brother feel about you staying with random recovering addicts?"

"He wasn't happy at first. What brother would be? But he knows I can take care of myself and with a little persistence he gave in." She took a sip of her green tea. "What about you, why did you become a wrestler."

"Because I love wrestling." He drank some of his coffee.

"Well that is obvious!" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "So, you never wanted to do anything else?"

"No."

She nodded her understanding, "It is good to have something that you are passionate about and that keeps you fighting. It's a good thing to keep you on track with your recovery." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yea. I guess you're right."

They walked in comfortable silence back to the hotel where they caught the elevator and went back up to the hotel room. They went through the door to Amelia's room, the door adjoining their rooms was still open.

"We better get ready we wouldn't want to be late meeting Seth and Roman at the diner." Amelia grabbed her suitcase and began to look through it for something to wear. Dean went through the adjoining room to get ready, closing it behind him. She grabbed some clothes out of her bag and headed for the shower.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

It was exactly eleven o'clock when they arrived at the diner. Seth and Roman were already sitting at a table in the back. Roman waved them over. They walked over and joined them at the table. Amelia took the seat between Dean and Seth.

The boys quickly fell into a comfortable conversation. Amelia just listneed, enjoying seeing Dean more relaxed. After a few moments a waitress came over to take their orders.

"I'll have the cheese and vegetable omelette with a side order of bacon and sausage with hashbrowns and a coffee to drink, please." Roman handed the waitress his menu.

"I'll also have the omelette, sausage and bacon, but instead of hashbrowns make it pancakes." Dean ordered.

Seth glanced expectantly at Amelia. Amelia smiled at the waitress and handed her the meu she had been holding. "I'll take the fruit bowl with greek yogurt, please… and a tea."

"And for you sir?" The waitress looked at Seth.

"I'll have scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon and a coffee, please. And give us one of those giant cinnamon rolls you make."

"Of course. It will be out shortly.

Amelia glanced at him, "You look like you have never eaten a cinnamon roll in your life."

Seth and Roman both laughed, "How are you enjoying the WWE so far?" Roman asked her.

Amelia glanced at Dean before responding, "It has been an interesting experience."

"Well you are doing great so far. How did Vince find you anyway?"

"He was looking for a … particular skill set…. I just happened to fit what he needed." Amelia shrugged. She once again glanced at Dean who was smirking. It was quite obvious he enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Well, he did a great job picking you, that's for sure. You knockd it out of the park with that promo yesterday."

Amelia blushed slightly, "Thank you. It was probably just dumb luck. Hopefully I don't go out today and make an ass of myself."

"No promos today. We are wrestling. Vince sent us the scripts via email."

"Who are we wrestling?" Dean asked.

"Kevin, Dolph and Drew."

Amelia listened as Seth went over the script for the night. She grabbed her phone out of her purse when it beeped. She was surprised to find a message from Elliott. She slid her finger across the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked, sounding concerned.

She glanced up and nodded, "Yea, it was just my brother. He sent me a picture of my dog."

"You have a dog?" Seth smiled, "Can I see it?"

She nodded and handed him the phone. Her scottish terrier was laying on the couch, a huge smile on his little dog face. "He is cute." Seth handed her back the phone. "What's his name?"

"Lennox." She smiled sadly. "That was the only hard thing about taking this job. I miss him terribly."

"Why didn't you just bring him along?" She hadn't realized Dean had been paying attention to the conversation.

"I can't bring a dog on a job like this?"

"Why not? We have our own bus… all we would have to do is stop for him to go out."

"I don't think the hotels would be very impressed."

"We would just have to book at a pet friendly hotel. If it would make you more comfortable on the road, I want you to bring him."

"Seriously?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

Dean leaned closer to her and smirked, "If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. We'll make sure we get him before we head out later in the week for the house shows"

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Awesome, there will be a dog around now." Seth said eagerly as the waitress approached carrying a large tray. She passed out all of their food and nodded to each 'thank you' before trotting off to the back. "He better like me."

Amelia laughed, "I am sure he will."

They had just started to eat when a teenage girl walked up to them. She looked rather nervous. "I - I am sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know I am a huge fan and I can't wait to see you guys at the show tonight."

Roman smiled at her and nodded, "We appreciate that. We always love meeting fans." Dean and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. We hope you enjoy the show tonight. It is going to be a good one." Seth smiled.

Amelia slowly slid out of her seat, Dean eyed her with mild interest. She motioned for them to get up. "Give me your phone sweetie, I'll take a picture for you."

The girl smiled excitedly and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and handed it to Amelia. The guys got up and stood around her so Amelia could snap the photo. Once she had taken the photo she handed the phone back to the girl. "Enjoy the show later."

"Thank you so much." She smiled happily and trotted off to where her family had been sitting.

The guys sat back down. Amelia watched the girl, as she talked animatedly with her parents, before sitting down. She smiled at the boys. "You just made that girls day." She said with a smile before picking up her fork and spearing a piece of cantaloupe.

She had not expected to like so many things about her new assignment.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia stood beside Seth at the top of the arena. Dean and Roman stood on the other side of the starwell, talking. She was back in the same outfit she had worn for her debut, gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and black leather jacket. She gripped the railing tightly feeling slightly light-headed. _Why the hell did they have to make their entrance from all the way up here?_

"Are you okay?" Seth whispered They had been standing by the railing for ten minutes waiting for Kevin, Drew and Dolph to finish their promos.

Amelia glanced at him, wondering if she should tell him what her problem was. He brought a hand gently to her back and she sighed. "I don't like heights." She admitted, her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to get Dean? He is the one following you down."

Amelia shook her head. "I'll be okay. No reason to bother him. Maybe I would feel better if I wasn't in these monstrous heels."

Seth chuckled. "You will be okay once you get on the stairs, I think. Just take a deep breath."

Amelia nodded and did what he said, inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly.

"Good. Don't worry. Dean can be a jerk, but he won't let you fall."

Amelia laughed shakily and smiled. "Thanks." She couldn't help but notice he had taken a step closer to her… most likely to reassure her that he wouldn't let her fall over the railing.

She smiled with relief when Kevin dropped his microphone and their music hit.

 _ **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**_

She walked over to the stairway. She led the way down the stairs, with the Shield following in their typical order. Once at the barricade, Dean helped her over the barricade before jumping over himself. He was followed by Seth who did his signature roll and then Roman, who hopped over the barricade clumsily. They surrounded the ring, Amelia standing on the last side of the ring that would have been left open. Then the boys jumped up on the ring apron and climbed through the ropes.

They did rock, paper, scissors, much to the joy of the crowd, to decide who wrestled first - while Kevin yelled at them from his corner of the ring.

Seth won and started the match. There was solid back and forth action for several minutes before Kevin made the tag to Dolph. Dolph jumped in enthusiastically and went for a clothesline only to be hit by a swingblade. The crowd cheered as Dolph got the upperhand. Amelia stood on the apron, yelling and smacking her palms on the mat as she cheered Seth on. Once Dolph was down, Seth went to the top to attempt a frog splash, only to be taken out by Drew.

Seth fell to the floor and both Dean and Amelia went over to check on him. Dean pulled him up and threw him back in the ring. Seth tagged in Roman while Dean jumped back up on the apron. Roman ran into the ring and hit Dolph with a superman punch.

He waited in the corner while Dolph slowly climbed to his feet. He began to run to hit the spear, but was hit by a big boot from McIntyre while in midair. The fans cheered and chanted at the move. Dean ran in and hit Drew with a lariat.

The referee yelled for both of them to get out of the ring. They both did as they were told, narrowly avoiding disqualification. Roman rolled over to the corner and tagged Dean in, while Dolph rolled over and tagged in Drew. Dean hit the offense fast, hitting Drew with back to back lariats. Drew went for the big boot, but missed and Dean hit him with a right hand.

They continued to brawl back and forth. Amelia yelled for Dean, pounding on the mat. She jumped up on the ring apron when Drew had Dean in the corner and they were taking cheap shots. Seth and Roman jumped down and ran around the ring. They pulled Dolph and Owens off the apron and the four men began to brawl outside the ring while Dean began to fight back against Drew. The fans all cheered as the shield began to get the upper hand. Seth threw Dolph into the barricade, leaving him laying on the mat. Roman hit Kevin with a spear on the entrance ramp. Then both Seth and Roman got back up on the ring apron. Dean tagged in Roman.

They all took turns doing their finisher before Roman hit him with a spear for the three count. The fans all cheered at the feel-good main event. Amelia climbed through the ropes and went into the ring. She stood in between Dean and Roman and raised their hands in victory, while Roman also raised Seth's hand. After releasing her grasp, she was started when Dean pulled her into a hug in the middle of the ring.

Seth and Roman climbed out of the ring. Dean followed and waited for Amelia to climb through the ropes. Once she was on the apron he grabbed her around the waist and helped her down. He walked with his arm around her as the group made their way to the back.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean was lying on the couch on their tour bus. They were alone on the bus seeing Seth and Roman had each left to catch their flights home.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"We go to your house. Wherever that is."

"Oh, so when we aren't working you are just going to live with me?"

Amelia nodded, "It's the best way for me to be supportive."

He nodded, "Well it is a long drive. You might as well get some sleep. We won't get there until early afternoon."

"Aren't we going to an airport? My file says you live in Las Vegas."

"Not anymore. I am staying in Florida."

"You are _staying_ in Florida?"

Dean sat up to get a better view of her, "I got rid of my place in Vegas when I started rehabbing my injury. Figured it would be easier to be close to the performance center. I haven't bought a place yet...so I am just renting one."

"Oh, that makes sense. Do you want to stay in Florida or go somewhere else?"

Dean shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You don't want to go back to Vegas now that you are done rehabbing?"

"I am done with Vegas… it is time for a change of scenery."

"Where are you from? Would you want to go back home."

"To Cincinnati… No, I don't think so. I think I prefer Georgia.. My sister lives there now."

"Are you looking for a condo or apartment or house?"

"Amelia what are you planning?" Dean ignored her question.

"I am going to help you find a place."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Dean, that is what I do. It is part of my job." Amelia smiled. "We're just looking. You never know you might find something you like. If not we will look around in Florida next week."

"Fine." He grumbled and flopped back down.

"You're welcome." Amelia smiled and grabbed her phone out of her bag. She opened up her Twitter feed and was surprised to see Dean's name trending. She clicked on it and began to scroll through the tweets and media.

There were several pictures of her and Dean together from the shows. Several people were commenting on the status of their relationship. One tweet in particular caught her attention.

It was a picture of her and dean hugging after the match. The tweet read 'Looks like Ambrose has found himself a rebound, guess he has a type."

Amelia frowned and glanced at Dean who was now asleep, one arm over his face.

A rebound?

So that meant that Dean had recently gotten out of a relationship.

She thought about googling it, then decided against it. It would be better to wait and talk to him… She needed to respect his privacy.

She just hoped that one day, sooner rather than later, he would be willing to talk to her.

* * *

[an] i know this chapter was a little shorter than the others, don't worry there will be plenty more long chapters coming up :)


	4. Chapter 4

[ **disclaimer** ] i am in no way affiliated with WWE…

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Let us be grateful to the people who make us happy; they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom." **  
―** Marcel Proust

* * *

It was a little after noon when Dean and Amelia arrived in Orlando. The tour bus took up three spaces in the parking garage outside of his apartment.

"We should have just stayed on the bus." Amelia said as she followed him out of the parking garage, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Yea, that would have been wonderful." Dean retorted.

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Well you are paying for three parking spaces in that parking garage! That is crazy."

He just laughed as she held the door to the apartment building open for her. "Well, it's just for tonight. We will be going to Savannah tomorrow, right?"

"I rented a car to go to Savannah."

"You think it is crazy that I am paying for parking, but you will rent a car for a day trip?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. She followed him to the elevator. "I figured it would be easier. I guess maybe the bus would have been more comfortable though. Sorry."

"It's fine, Amelia. It is definitely more practical to take a car." The elevator opened with a ding and the duo stepped on. He hit the button for the third floor and waited for the doors to close. "The apartment isn't much..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She assured him. Once they reached the third floor she followed him to the end of the hall.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding it open for her. "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"No. I'll be fine on the couch." She wheeled her suitcase into the living room. A leather couch faced an entertainment center. The coffee table between them was empty. The kitchen was small and opened up to the living room. It was surprisingly tidy.

"The bathroom is down the hall." He dropped his duffel-bag by her rolling suitcase and went to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerador and grabbed a bottle of water. "Want one?"

"Yes, please." He tossed her the one he was holding before grabbing another. "Such a gentleman." She smiled and twisted off the cap.

He shrugged and opened his own. He took a drink and sat it on the counter. "Do you like chinese, there is a good restaurant down the road we can order from later."

"I do like Chinese, but you are finally home with a kitchen. Don't you want to eat something homemade?"

"I suck at cooking."

Amelia giggled at his bluntness, "I don't. I can cook." she sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter and took a drink of her water.

"Is there something you can't do, little miss perfect?" He leaned forward with his elbows on the counter.

"I'm sure there is something." She joked.

He chuckled. "Fine, but it better be good or I'll be pissed."

"I'm terrified." She held out her hand, "See, I'm shaking."

He swatted her hand away lightly causing her to laugh.

A knock at the door ended their conversation. He frowned and stood up. "I'm not expecting anybody." He walked over to the door. Amelia stayed in her spot, but she could hear a muffled discussion. Whoever it was was male and was dropping something off that Dean had to sign for.

The door shut a few minutes later and he came back to the counter, carrying a manilla envelope and looking angry.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"It's fine." he dropped the manila envelope on the counter. "Nothing you need to worry about."

She frowned, "You look really upset. If you want to talk -"

"There's nothing to talk about." He said, before grabbing his water bottle and taking another drink.

"You know, It's not beneficial to your recovery to keep all of those pent up emotions. I know -"

"Amelia knock it off! I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," She said quickly. She got up off the stool and walked around the counter to stand beside him, . "I know I promised I wouldn't push you to talk. I only wanted to offer."

He shook his head and sighed. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "I'll be fine. There isn't anything you can do to help with this okay?"

She bit her lip, dragging it between her teeth, as she thought about his words. "That's not true." She smiled brightly and stood up to her full height. "I can try to cheer you up. I have the perfect idea too. I just need to leave for a little bit. Will you be alright?"

"I have survived 32 years without you babysitting me. I think I can survive an hour or two."

She chose to ignore his sarcasm. She went over to her suitcase and grabbed her purse. She dug her cell phone out, then turned to face him. "I'll be back in no time." She promised before leaving the apartment building, phone in hand.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Two hours later Amelia returned carrying several shopping bags. She was grateful to find he hadn't locked the door since she left. She opened the door and stepped inside. She kicked the door shut before calling out, "Hey, I'm back."

She frowned when she didn't receive a response. She headed for the kitchen where she found Dean sitting on one of the bar stools.

"You didn't answer me. I was getting nervous.'

"Sorry."

She sat all of the bags on the counter and turned to look at him. He was still visibly upset, the hand wrapped around his glass of soda shook slightly. Then she noticed the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter.

"Sorry for _what_?"

"Not answering you. I figured you were just going to come in." He got up and walked around the counter. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

He didn't answer her, instead he started going through the bags. She watched as he started pulling things out and putting them on the counter.

"Dough, tomatoes, cheese… I take it you are making a pizza." He said as he unloaded the bags.

"I texted Seth. He said you like pizza."

"Doesn't everybody like pizza?" He asked.

"My niece hates it."

"You have a niece?" He questioned.

"Jon, can we address the elephant in the room please?"

He sighed and dropped the stick of pepperoni he was holding on the counter. "I figured you would have been jabbing me with one of those swab sticks by now."

She didn't respond, instead she leaned against the counter and waited for him to say more.

"It was tempting. It really was." He said as he, too, turned and leaned against the counter. "I didn't do it though. I poured it down the drain."

She smiled weakly and stood up to her full height. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him. He stiffened, obviously taken aback by her actions. She only hugged him for a second before pulling away.

"What was that for?"

She couldn't quite read his expression; he seemed to be a mess of emotions. "You looked like you needed it."

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "What a sap." He quipped. "Where is your little test? I'll take it."

"No. you don't need to." She grabbed one of the bags and began to empty it too. "I am trusting that you were honest with me. Besides, my presence isn't dependent on your sobriety. This is a process." She began to pile the contents of the bag onto the counter.

He frowned at the mixture of items.

"What is all of that?" He pointed at the variety of fruits, cocoa, flour, and eggs. "Are you making some kind of disgusting super-fruit smoothie."

"Why would I put flour and eggs in a smoothie?" Amelia laughed. "I am making a dessert pizza. Well actually _we_ are making dessert pizza."

"What did you just say?"

"We are making a dessert pizza."

"Did you not understand when I said I _suck_ at cooking."

"No worries. I am going to teach you." She grabbed all of the fruit and sat it on the other side of the counter by the stools. "First you need to get us some bowls, some knives, and a spoon or whisk."

"What makes you think I have any of those things" He asked. "I don't even know what a whisk is?"

"Do you have an egg-beater?" She questioned and he shrugged in response. "A metal thing with a bunch of wires all wrapped together."

"I don't have one of those, but I have this." He opened a drawer and held up a spoon.

"That'll do." She took it. "I guess it is a stretch to hope you have measuring cups."

"It's a stretch." he nodded.

She shook her head and grabbed one of the three remaining bags. She dumped the contents onto the counter.

He picked up the pack of plastic mixing bowls. "I guess you figured I was being honest."

"My ex couldn't cook either."

"Ex?" He asked, ripping the plastic off of the bowls. "I guess it is kind of weird I never even thought to ask if you were seeing anyone...since we have to pretend to be together and all."

Amelia shrugged. "Our real relationship is professional. So there hasn't been any real reason for you to ask." She looked over at him.

He was watching her with a strange expression on his face, something like a mix of sadness and curiosity. As quickly as the expression came it went and he looked stoic. "Well, do you mind me asking?"

"No. I don't mind." She said. "It doesn't mean I will answer you though."

He tilted his head, looking exasperated. "Come on."

"I am kidding. I will answer anything, within reason."

She grabbed a pack of knives and a cutting board she bought. She went over to one of the bar stools and sat down.

"What about your niece? What is her name?"

"Madeline. She is seven." Amelia opened a package of strawberries. She leaned over the counter and washed them in the sink. "Why?"

"I was just curious. She is your brother's kid?"

"Yea. My sister-in-law passed away when Maddie was two. She had cervical cancer."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Amelia nodded, 'She was a good friend of mine. Although, that is good for Maddy, because I can tell her all about her mother."

"Do you see her often with this job?"

Amelia shook her head, "Not as often as I would like. It's okay though. Elliott helps her talk to me on Skype when it is appropriate. She also stays with me for a few weeks in the summer." She began to cut the strawberries into slices.

He nodded, "And your boyfriend… or ex?"

"My ex and I split two years ago...when I decided I wanted to become a sober companion. He didn't approve and I wasn't going to let him tell me what I can and can't do." She pointed to two pizza stones. "Flatten that dough then put it on one of those, make sure you use a lot of oil."

He did as she asked, grabbing a bottle of oil and pouring a generous amount onto the counter and began to flatten it. 'I am glad to hear that. If you had listened… I wouldn't have gotten to meet you."

"Who is being the sap now?" She teased.

He smirked and continued to flatten the pizza. Once it was flat he put it on the pizza stone.

"Not half bad. Now you can make the sauce and then put the toppings on it."

"What kind of doctor were you?" He went over to sink and washed his hands to get the oil off.

"I am a general practitioner. I had my own practice."

"And you gave all that up to be stay with a bunch of addicts?"

"I want to make people's lives better. I wasn't doing that treating the flu." She grabbed the tomatoes and diced them. "Do you have a pan?"

"I do. I can make soup… for the most part." He grabbed a pan from the counter and she dropped the tomatoes into it.

"Now add a little bit of garlic, onion, Italian seasoning, sugar, salt and pepper and let it cook down on the stove."

He did as she asked. He lit one of the burners then placed the pan on top. "What is in the other bag." He watched as she washed off blueberries, raspberries and blackberries.

"Movies." She smiled. "I Thought a fun movie night might cheer you up. Can you hand me those kiwi?"

He handed her the container of kiwi. "What do you want me to do?"

She handed him one of the knives, "how about your slice that stick of pepperoni for the pizza."

He nodded and grabbed the stick of pepperoni and a knife. "Thin slices?"

She nodded and began to peel and slice the kiwi. "Yes. Be careful and don't cut yourself."

"Yes ma'am." He began to slice the pepperoni. Amelia finished slicing the kiwi and put it with the rest of the prepared fruit. She got up and walked over to the stove and stirred the sauce. "Next we will have to make the crust for the dessert pizza."

"You couldn't just buy one?" He turned and looked over her shoulder at the sauce. "That looks good."

"Trust me, you will thank me when it's done." She grabbed one of the mixing bowls. "Measure out two cups of flour and put it in that bowl." She grabbed a stick of butter from the pound she bought and chopped it up. She watched as he measured out the flour. "Now a third of a cup of cocoa."

He did as she asked. She added eggs to the butter in a separate bowl and began to mix it. "Add a teaspoon of Baking soda and a teaspoon of baking powder then mix it all up." She turned around and turned off the sauce while he did what she asked. "Now, mix it into the eggs little by little." She stood back and watched as he mixed the batter together "Perfect. Look at that you're a natural baker."

He grunted and dropped the spoon in the sink. "Sure, whatever you say. Now what do we do?"

She grabbed a rubber spatula from the pile of items she bought and handed it to him "Spread it evenly on the other baking stone"

She set the oven to preheat and grabbed the pan of sauce. She brought it over and poured it onto the crust. "Great. Now put it in the oven."

Once the dessert crust was in the oven he grabbed the bag of mozzarella cheese. "Now we can add the toppings?"

She nodded and sat down on one of the stools while he added the cheese and pepperoni to the pizza. She watched as he slid the pizza onto the second rack inside the oven before closing the door. "Anything else, teach?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You have worked hard. I will finish the last part." She got up and grabbed the package of cream cheese she had purchased and dumped it into the smallest mixing bowl. He took a seat on her empty stool and watched as she mixed in vanilla and sugar.

"Is that the sauce for the other one?" He questioned.

"It is. You spread it on the cooked brownie crust and top it with the fruit."

"Sounds better than that smoothie I thought you were gonna make." He watched as she added a small amount of whipped cream and mixed until it was smooth. He reached over the counter and stuck his finger in it and tried it.

"How rude." She wrinkled her nose in disgust

He laughed at her reaction, "It's good.."

"Glad you like it." She grabbed all of their utensils and took them to the sink. She turned on the water and started washing the dishes.

"I can help with that."

"Something tells me If I let you help you might make a bigger mess."

He motioned around the room, "It's pretty neat isn't it?"

"It is." She agreed, "But It's okay. There aren't very many."

He nodded, "What movies did you get?"

"I wasn't sure what you liked… so I got a few different ones."

He reached over and grabbed the bag with the name of the local video store printed on it. He pulled out five cases.

He looked at the one on top, "A Quiet Place, What's that about?"

"Some horror movie. These creatures are hunting some family."

"You like horror movies?"

She shrugged, "No, not really. I thought you might though."

He shook his head. "I don't like horror movies… but we can watch it if you want."

"I would rather not."

"I was hoping you would say that." He shoved it back in the bag and looked at the next one, "The Last Warrior."

"It sounded interesting." She shrugged. "Historical action movie, I guess."

He sat it on the counter and then looked at the next one, "Deadpool 2? Do you like superhero movies"

"This isn't about me, it's about cheering you up." She went over to the oven and pulled out both pizzas. She left the brownie crust on top of the oven to cool and put the regular pizza on the counter.

He scoffed and put the movie with The Last Warrior. "Avengers too. Alright then." He also added that one to the watch pile. He glanced at the last one. "Bad Samaritan?"

"Thriller, not sure if you will like it or not."

He left it on the counter and grabbed the other three. "We'll watch these first and then see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you pick one and put it in while I cut this pizza."

He nodded and got up and headed over to the entertainment center. She grabbed the pizza cutter she had purchased and cut the pizza. She then grabbed a small package of paper plates she had also picked up at the store. She dished out pizza for both of them and carried it over to the couch. She sat both plates on the coffee table while he turned on the TV and put it on the right setting.

After setting up the DVD he sat down beside her on the couch and grabbed the remotes. He glanced at the food, "It looks really good."

"Well hopefully it tastes as good as it looks." She kicked off the brown sandals she had been wearing with her denim shorts and floral tank top and sat criss-cross on the couch. She grabbed her pizza and put it on her lap. "What one did you pick?"

"Avengers. You brushed off the question, but I can tell you like superhero movies. No wonder you and Colby get along so well."

She rolled her eyes, "You were supposed to pick what _you_ wanted to watch."

"I do want to watch it" He skipped through the previews. Once the main menu came on he hit play then grabbed his pizza. He took a bite and nodded in approval. "It's good."

She smiled and grabbed her piece. They sat in comfortable silence and ate their pizza while watching the movie.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

When the movie ended, Amelia collected their paper plates and stood up. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yea, it was pretty good." He was sitting, leaning back, with this feet up on the coffee table. She nodded as she walked over top of his legs and around the couch toward the kitchen. "What one do you want to watch next."

"You pick. I am going to put the toppings on this brownie pizza."

"Do you want some help?"

"It's alright. I go it. I am only spreading the cream cheese mixture on then topping it with the fruit." She grabbed the cream cheese mixture and fruit out of the fridge. She spread the mixture evenly on the crust before adding the fruit. When she glanced up Dean was standing in front of her. She jumped and he laughed.

"Didn't you hear me coming? It's not like I was that far away." He reached into the bowl of fruit and grabbed a strawberry and ate it.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I take it you picked the next movie already?"

He nodded, watching as she spread all of the fruit onto the brownie pizza. "This definitely beats Chinese take out."

She couldn't help, but smile. She was very pleased her plan to cheer him up seemed to be working. She grabbed the pizza cutter and began to cut the pizza. "What move did you pick?

"The Last Warrior."

"That one should be good." She nodded in approval. She sighed when her phone rang. She reached into her pocket to get it.

Elliot's picture came up for a skype call and she quickly hit accept. "Hey Elliot what's up?"

" _Nothing. I was just calling to check in and Maddie wanted to say hi."_

"I am doing great. I would love to talk to Maddie."

Dean was now leaning forward on the counter, watching her intently. Amelia picked up the pizza with her free hand and motioned for him to get the paper plates. He nodded and grabbed them. He followed her back to the couch.

" _Auntie Amelia!"_

Amelia sat the brownie pizza down and sat back down on the couch. Dean, avoiding getting in the way of her call, walked around the coffee table and sat back down in his spot.

"Hey there angel. How are you?"

" _I'm good. I saw you on TV!"_

"Your dad let you stay up that late on a school night" Amelia said in a disapproving tone that made Dean grunt in amusement.

" _Yes! It was **so** cool. You really told that lady." _

This time Dean laughed out loud. He glanced at Amelia and shrugged, "You kind of did."

"Are you taking good care of Lennox for me?" Amelia ignored Dean's comment.

" _Yes, I feed him and walk him everyday and earlier we went outside to play ball."_

"Good girl. How is school? Dance class?"

" _I got all the words right on my spelling test. Dance class is okay, but it isn't the same without you helping me."_

"I'll be back before you know it."

" _I miss you though."_

Amelia frowned, "I miss you too. You know I get busy with work though."

Amelia was surprised when Dean reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Can I?" He whispered, pointing to the phone.

Amelia glanced at the phone. Everything in her better judgement told her not to. Talking about her niece was one thing… it had helped build rapport…. But to actually let a client talk to her? To let a client see her face?

But, then again, Dean Ambrose wasn't an ordinary client

She worried her lip. "Is Daddy still there?" Madeline nodded her head in response. "Elliot. Dean wants to say something to Madeline."

 _Her brother appeared by her niece. He watched Amelia for a minute, clearly scanning her expression._ " _I trust your judgement."_

Amelia nodded and scooched closer to Dean. She moved the phone so he was also in the camera angle.

" _Hey! You are one of the men who was with my Aunt Amelia on TV!"_

Dean smiled and nodded, "I am.. And I heard you saying how much you missed your aunt."

 _Madeline nodded._

"Well, I just happen to know that Monday we are going to be in your Aunt's hometown. I am guessing you live near there."

"Am I going to get to see you!" Madeline asked excitedly, turning her attention toward Amelia.

"I don't -"

"Of course you are," Dean interrupted, "because you and your dad are invited to the show. Backstage passes, okay?"

" _Really?" Madeline squealed with excitement._

"Really. You can meet your Aunt's other friends too."

" _I have to tell Sarah daddy." Madeline said excitedly, glancing at her father who was sitting beside her. '_

" _Okay, but first say goodbye to your aunt and Mr. Ambrose."_

" _Bye Mr. Ambrose, thank you. Bye Aunt Amelia. I love you." Madeline waved into the phone._

"Bye Sweetie, love you too." Amelia said. The little girl smiled back before disappearing from the view of the camera as she dashed out of the room.

" _I guess I'll see you on Monday." Elliott said._

"I look forward to it… and when we come will you please bring Lennox. I am going to bring him on the road with me for a while."

" _Are you able to do that?"_

"Dean is being generous enough to let me bring him on the bus."

 _Elliott frowned, "You share a bus?"_

Amelia nodded, "It was part of the deal. It is actually pretty nice."

" _Okay. I will make sure I bring him. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"I'll call you tomorrow night, okay? I have some work I have to do during the day."

" _Okay. Love you sis."_

"Love you too. Good night." She ended the Skype call and glanced at Dean who was watching her intently. "What was that?"

He frowned, "I was trying to help… I just thought - "

Amelia beamed at him. She leaned over, and for the second time that day, wrapped him in a tight embrace. This time, however, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. She's a cute kid."

Amelia smiled proudly, "She is isn't she? I can't thank you enough for this."

Dean waved off her gratitude, "You can thank me by giving me some of that brownie pizza." He smiled.

She smiled back. She scooched away from him a bit and grabbed one of the paper plates he had brought out from the ktichen. She gave him a slice before grabbing a slice for herself.

"Sorry to interrupt the movie."

He shook his head and took a bit of the brownie pizza. "It's all good."

Amelia smiled and leaned back, tucking her feet underneath her. She grabbed the remote from him and started the movie.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Two and a half hours later they were laughing at Deadpool 2. Amelia had already cleaned up the brownie pizza and made sure the remainder of the dishes were done. Dean was leaning back on the couch and his feet were once again up on the coffee table. He found that he was paying less attention to the movie and more attention to his blonde company.

Amelia was sitting beside him, her legs once again criss-cross as she watched the movie.

"Thank you Amelia."

She glanced at him. "For what? I haven't done anything."

"For this. You did all of this to make me feel better and it has been great. So thank you."

Amelia smiled sweetly and nudged him with her elbow. "It has been my pleasure." She stifled a yawn with her hand. "I am having a great time."

"So am I.' He admitted. He watched as she leaned back against the couch. She batted her eyes several times, obviously attempting to stay awake. "We can finish this tomorrow night when we get back from Savannah." he offered.

"It's okay. I am fine." She insisted, Her eyes were glued to the screen, even though they were blinking repeatedly.

He scoffed, but didn't insist. He turned his attention back to the movie.

It was less than 10 minutes before she brushed up against him. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously sound asleep. He chuckled as she toppled sideways and landed against him. He grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

He then carefully held her shoulders as he slowly slid out from behind her and stood up. He slowly laid her down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

He shook his head and smiled. She looked so peaceful. He walked out of the living room, stripping himself of his t-shirt as he went into the bedroom. He took off his jeans and tossed both into the dirty clothes before climbing into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

[ **an** ] a big thank you to everyone who is reading and review this story… and adding it to their favorite/follows list. I am so shocked and flattered by the response to this story. You are amazing.

I am back to work full time, plus going to school full time. I will update whenever I can… just please know I am doing the best I can and my stories have not been abandoned. You can feel free to send me a pm whenever, if you have a question/concern.

[ **disclaimer** ] i am not affiliated with the wwe.

* * *

 **Between The Raindrops  
** "Home is the nicest word there is."  
― Laura Ingalls Wilder

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. He groaned and tossed the covers off himself before getting out of bed. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _6:45 AM._

He got up and walked out to the kitchen to find Amelia, already dressed in a white floral dress and sandals, standing over a waffle iron.

"You woke up before me." He slid onto one of the stools and watched as she grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

Amelia faked a laugh before snapping open the waffle iron. She pulled out two perfectly golden waffles and sat them on one of the plates. She grabbed a plate covered by paper towels and scooped the bacon onto it before switching off the burner. "We have to go to Savannah and it is a long drive. I already went and picked up the rental car."

"Wow, you are making me feel lazy." He grumbled.

"I think you will survive." She put some bacon on his plate and handed it to him.

"Mmm. Thanks." He grabbed the syrup off of the counter as she poured more batter into the waffle iron. "It smells great."

"No problem. Can't have you house hunting on an empty stomach can we?"

He grunted in response as he poured some syrup on his waffles. "Do you make a lot of waffles. These look delicious."

"I love waffles, so does Maddie. I make them for her a lot."

"Gotcha." He stabbed at one of the waffles and took a big bite.

She laughed and shook her head. "I guess I have to teach you table manners too." She grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite before grabbing a coffee mug out of the cupboard and filing it with freshly brewed coffee for him.

"My manners are fucking perfect." He insisted. He took another bite of his waffle.

Amelia rolled her eyes and sat the cup of coffee down in front of him. She opened the waffle maker and got her own waffles out and sat them on the plate. She grabbed a few more pieces of bacon and her own cup of coffee before sitting beside him on the second stool behind the counter.

"I think you missed your calling as a chef." He said as he ate a piece of bacon.

"I enjoy cooking. Having to do it all day, every day would take the fun out of it."

"So you don't enjoy being an addict-sitter?"

"I told you I am _not_ a sitter and _of course_ I enjoy my job as a sober companion. It is just a different kind of enjoyment."

"Explain." He said as he continued to mow down on his waffles and bacon.

"I like feeling like I have helped someone… like I am making a difference. That's….. _rewarding."_

"Well you were making a difference as a doctor too." Dean said. "You were helping people."

"I was curing temporary problems." She poured a little syrup on to her food and sat the bottle back on the counter.

"I am sure your patients appreciated it."

Amelia smiled slightly, "Are you trying to convince me I should reopen my practice so you can get rid of me."

Dean frowned and shook his head, "No, that's not it at all! If you left who would cook me breakfast?" He smirked.

Amelia sighed. She grabbed her fork and began to eat her waffles.

"I am just kidding." He bumped her gently with his elbow. "And, I am no longer trying to get rid of you. I have grown to kind of like having you around."

"Wow, what a charmer." Amelia laughed and took a bite of her waffles.

He smiled and nodded as he jumped up and put his plate in the sink. "I better go get ready, we've got a big day ahead of us."

She nodded in response and took a sip of her coffee as he disappeared down the hallway toward the bathroom.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

5 hours later Dean pulled the rental car off of the Interstate into downtown Savannah.

He glanced at the passenger seat and chuckled. Amelia had fallen asleep only 2 hours into their drive. He reach over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her gently. The blonde stirred and looked around at her surroundings.

"Oh no… did I fall asleep? Jon, I am so sorry." She stretched and adjusted the sleeves of the denim jacket she wore over her dress.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it Amelia. Where are we heading first so we can put in in the GPS."

Amelia grabbed her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper. "1118 42nd Street."

She grabbed the GPS and put in the address. "I have five different listings I thought you might like."

"I can't believe you were house hunting for me."

"Well hopefully you like at least one of them." Amelia looked out the window as Dean navigated through the early afternoon traffic.

Fifteen short minutes later the pulled up in front of a very tall apartment complex. Dean shut off the GPS half way through _"you have reached your destination."_ and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I think you might like this one, based on the apartment you are renting now." Amelia grabbed her purse and got out of the passenger side. She waited for Dean and the duo walked up to the door. He held the door open for her, much to her surprise, and followed her inside. They were met by a pleasant looking man in a grey suit with salt and pepper hair.

"You must be Jon and Amelia!" He held out his hand. "I am Martin. I am the realtor for this listing."

Amelia shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Follow me. The apartment you were interested in is on the seventh floor. I am sure you will love it." He led them toward the elevator and pressed the up button. "The views are phenomenal."

Dean glanced around the lobby as they waited for the elevator. "What kind of amenities are there?"

"There is a gym, a pool, a laundry room - although all of the apartments also have hookups for washers and dryers, and there is a community rooftop terrace."

"A gym, that is nice." Amelia nudged Dean with an elbow as the elevator doors slid open. They stepped inside and Martin pressed the up button.

They rode in silence to the seventh floor. When the doors slid open Martin waited for them to step out, then led them to last door in the hall. "The unit is priced at 750,000 dollars, it is three bedroom and two bath, with two balconies." He unlocked the door and motioned for them to go inside.

Amelia went first. Once inside she was meant with a beautiful view of the city and the river. She walked across the hardwood floors and stood in front of the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. "The view is absolutely gorgeous."

"It seems a little small though." Dean said as he looked around. It was set up in an open floor plan. The island counter in the kitchen was topped with granite counter tops. Modern fixtures adorned the black cupboards and the stainless steel appliances and lighting fixtures offset the white walls.

"It's very modern though."

Dean shrugged. "You can easily change cupboards and countertops, you can't make the place any bigger than what it already is."

"Well, I think you will be impressed with the bedroom and bathrooms. Follow me, the master is this way." Martin led them down a narrow hall off the kitchen. He stopped in front of a wooden door and pushed it open, "This is the laundry and storage area" He motioned for them to follow him once more and led them to the door at the end of the hall. He opened it up and stepped inside.

"This is huge." Amelia walked through the spacious room and opened one of the closet doors. "Two closets too."

Martin nodded. "His and hers walk-ins. I am sure your lovely girlfriend would appreciate that." Martin smiled at Dean, motioning toward Amelia.

"She isn't as fussy as you would think." Dean mumbled as he walked into the master bath.

"It's not bad, Jon. I think it's pretty nice."

Dean nodded in agreement, "What about the other bedrooms and bath."

"They are on the other side of the apartment. The bedrooms are both 10 by 14 square feet with a closet. And the bathroom has a shower-tub combo."

"I think this could be a good place. With how busy we are and being on the road. It isn't very high maintenance." Amelia glanced at Jon and noticed his indifferent look. She could tell he wasn't as impressed with the apartment as she thought he would be. "We are going to go get some lunch and talk about it. We will call you and let you know what we decide." Amelia offered her hand to Martin who shook it vigorously and smiled.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

"Thank you."

Dean led the way out of the apartment and back to the car.

"I am sorry you didn't like it." Amelia frowned as she buckled her seat belt.

"I wouldn't say, I didn't _like_ it. It's just not what I am looking for right now."

"What _are_ you looking for?"

"I don't think I want an apartment. I want to get a dog. I think a house or a townhouse would be better."

Amelia grabbed her list and scratched off two addresses. "We should check out 258 23rd Street next. It's a townhouse."

Dean nodded and pulled away from the curb as Amelia set the address in the GPS.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I really thought you would like that one." Amelia frowned as they left the brick townhouse.

"I did, actually. It wasn't bad. I just want to see what else there is out there. This one had some pretty steep HOA fees."

Amelia nodded, "400 dollars a month is pretty outrageous. It's like paying rent on top of paying a mortgage."

"The backyard was also kind of small. If I get a dog and you are staying here with Lennox… that wouldn't give them very much room."

Amelia nodded, "That's true too. I didn't know you were thinking about getting a dog when I was house hunting. Why don't we stop and get some lunch before we go to the next house. I am starving."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Dean said as they walked down the street to where they had parked the rental on the end of the block.

"I don't care. Whatever we find first." Amelia shrugged. Dean chuckled at her honesty and she smiled. "What, I'm not picky. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Excuse me."

Dean and Amelia both turned at the unfamiliar voice. A male, most likely in his mid twenties, stood a few feet away.

"I really hate to bother you. I am a huge fan and I was hoping I could get a picture?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Sure, no problem."

"How about I take a picture of the two of you?" Amelia smiled sweetly.

"Actually, I was hoping we could all be in it?"

Amelia glanced at Dean who shrugged.

"Okay, not a problem." She nodded.

Dean wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders and the man came over and posed with them, using his phone to get a quick picture. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all." Amelia shook the man's hand.

Dean shook his hand as well. "Yea, It is always nice to hear from the fans."

The man smiled brightly and said his goodbyes before walking in the opposite direction down the street.

"That will never stop being weird." Amelia said as they reached the car and got inside. "I think it is so sweet how much the fans adore you guys though."

"I remember being a fan. It makes it easier to deal with those kind of situations."

"You remember what it is like to be the nervous kid running up to their hero to ask for an autograph." Amelia grabbed her phone. She saw she had a new text from Seth and opened it.

 _Did he like the pizza and movies?_

Amelia shook her head in silent amusement before responding with an affirmative and dropping her phone in the cup holder.

"I say we get tacos." She pointed at a taco bell sign a few blocks up the road.

"You are definitely a carb lover, aren't you?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "You only live once, might as well enjoy it."

He rolled his eyes, but pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot. He went through the drive through and placed their orders. "Where are we heading to next."

"It's a place on the river." Amelia said as she typed the address into the GPS.

"What kind of house is it"?

"It's a single family home. I figured it would be your least favorite house when I was originally looking. Today, I think it might be the best one I chose."

Dean laughed as they pulled up to the window. He paid for their food and handed the large paper bag to Amelia who began to separate their orders. She partially unwrapped a soft shell taco before handing it to him.

"Can't wait to see this one." he smiled reassuringly and Amelia smiled back.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia packed up their garbage in the paper bag and sat it on the floor by her feet as they pulled into the driveway. Dean parked the car beside the garage and looked at the large, white, traditional style-southern home and smiled.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Amelia flopped back against the seat and rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"You should just act like you saved the best for last." He said with a laugh. They got out of the car when a silver Lincoln pulled up behind them.

"You must be Jon and Amelia. I am Michael Brennon. It's a pleasure to meet you." A man, most likely in his thirties, with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes smiled as he approached them. "Is this your first home together?" The man asked as he led the way up the stairs to the wrap around porch.

"Yes." Dean said as he followed Amelia and Michael onto the porch.

Amelia shot him a curious glance before smiling at the realtor. "Jon here can be very picky. I am hoping he likes this house though. I love the fact that it is right on the river." She followed Michael inside and waited for Dean.

Dean grunted in response. He closed the door behind him and looked the spacious entryway. A stairwell to the left led to the upstairs and a door on the right led to a sitting room. "This looks much bigger than the other places we have looked at."

"There is a formal sitting room, and office, a living room, dining room, bathroom and kitchen on the first floor. There are five bedrooms and three more bathrooms upstairs."

"This place is huge Jon. Do you really think we need to look at something this big?"

"Of course we do, with the dogs…. And when we decide to have kids we won't have to upgrade to a bigger house. We will already have the room we need." He motioned to the house.

Amelia stopped and stared at him in shock, "Kids? Seriously Jon."

"Uhm," Michael stepped closer to the couple, clapping his hands together and smiling nervously, "Maybe we should carry on with the tour…."

Amelia shook her head slightly and forced a smile, "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. My _boyfriend_ just caught me by surprise."

Dean shot her a smirk when the realtor turned his back to lead the way into the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she followed Michael into the kitchen.

One look at the room automatically lifted her spirits. "Wow, this is amazing." She said as she walked over by the farmhouse sink and looked out the window above it. It gave a perfect view of the fenced in backyard and the river behind it.

"It sounds like you approve, _darling._ " Dean said as he examined the counter tops and cupboards.

"It is beautiful." She nodded and turned her back to the window, leaning against the counter.

"Five bedrooms, you said?"

"Yes, three with walk in closets and two with smaller closets."

Dean and Amelia followed Michael up the stairs and through each of the bedrooms and baths.

"I think this house is perfect." Dean said as they walked down the curved stairs that led to the first floor.

"There is also extra attic and basement space as well. The basement is finished so it would be perfect for another living space or a game room."

"I think it is wonderful." Amelia agreed. "Do you want to make an offer?"

"I do." Dean nodded.

"How about you follow me back to the reality office. It is just down the road. We can figure out an offer and I can write it up."

Dean nodded in agreement. They walked out to the wrap around the porch and waited while Michael locked up.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

An hour and forty-five minutes later they were back on the thruway, heading back toward Orlando.

"I think we might get home in time to finish watching the movie."

"Sorry I fell asleep." Amelia kicked off her sandals and crossed her feet at her ankles. "I am glad you found a house you want."

"It was perfect. There will be plenty of room for me to get a dog and for my family to visit. Plus there will be a room for you while you are staying with me."

"You don't seem as annoyed by that as you used to be."

"Well I figure, I am stuck with your regardless, so I might as well try to be happy about it."

"Real nice." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Dean chuckled in response.

"And bringing up kids in front of that poor realtor… do you know how awkward that was! He was so nervous I was going to run out of there and he would lose the sale."

"It was worth it just to see the look on your face. You were _mortified."_

"Of course I was, Jon! We're not even in a _real_ relationship."

"Well why would a young couple in a _real_ relationship look at such a large house?" Dean countered, " _because_ they want a family. It was a good reason to explain why we were looking at a big house."

"You could have left it that we had a lot of dogs."

"Dogs that have their own bedrooms?"

"You are such an ass." Amelia sighed and flopped her head back against the headrest, staring out the window. "Your lucky I didn't punch you in the face for that one."

"Do you addict-sitters not take ethics courses?"

Amelia turned to glare at him. "I took ethics courses and I am usually very professional… You are just a pain in the ass and you make it impossible for me to be remain professional with all of your antics."

Dean laughed, looking rather proud of himself, "I have been told I can be a lot to handle."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean unlocked the door and ushered Amelia inside. She dropped her purse by her luggage and once again took of her sandals. "That made for a long day." She said as she crossed the room and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Yea it did, but thank you for helping me find a place." Dean sat down beside her and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Amelia smiled. "It's no big deal. There is nothing like having a place of your own to come home to."

"Yea, you're right. Are you excited about going home to Nashville Monday?"

"Absolutely. We are going to my favorite restaurant - whether you like it or not." She kidded and nudged him lightly with her elbow.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's watch the rest of this movie so we can get some sleep. I have the feeling you will be getting me up early tomorrow."

"We have to be out of here by 6 in the morning." Dean confirmed.

Amelia groaned. "Okay. I can sleep on the bus."

"Yes, you can. I can drive." He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He started the movie.

"Awe. What a gentleman."

"See, I'm not such an ass after all."

"No you're still an ass, just sometimes you decide to be a gentleman." Amelia smiled as she kicked her feet up beside his on the coffee table.

"You're lucky I can't fire you Amelia Blum or you would be on your way back to Nashville."

"Yea right…. Then who would could you breakfast?" Amelia said with a yawn.

Dean laughed and shook his head before turning his attention back to the television. "Your right. How could I forget about that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**an**. So my wi-fi is finally up and running again (yayyy) so hopefully I can write a little more now.  
 **disclaimer**. I only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Maybe the hardest part of life is just having the courage to try." **  
―** Rachel Hollis

* * *

Amelia tried her best to contain her excitement as the driver steered the bus off the highway and onto the exit ramp. All of the weekend house shows had gone off without a hitch and now it was finally time for Monday Night Raw in her hometown.

The guys were in the back watching some old matches in preparation for the night. She had decided to take some time to catch up on her reading list that had begun to stack up on her kindle.

The only problem was she was far too excited to concentrate. She couldn't wait to see Elliot, Maddie or Lennox.

"You can be excited. I don't blame you." Dean's voice brought her out of her reverie. He sat down on the couch across from her.

She smiled and sat her kindle down on the small stand between the two recliners. "Thanks. I can't wait to see them."

"I'm sure. The hardest part of this job is being away from your family."

"I can imagine. I don't know how you guys do it."

"I guess, you find ways to make it work… and maybe after a while you get used to it."

"I don't know if I would be able to do that."

"Do what?" Seth came out of the back carrying a bottle of coca-cola in one hand and his phone in the other. "Did you see Carmella's tweet." He chuckled and glanced back at Roman who was following.

Roman shook his head. "Nope. Not everyone has their phone glued to their hand like you." He flopped down in the recliner beside Amelia and rolled his eyes when Seth's back was turned.

Amelia couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"What are you two talking about anyway?" Roman asked.

"We were just talking about how excited Amelia is to see her brother and niece at the show tonight." Dean answered.

"I am so excited. It was so nice of you to make sure they got backstage passes."

"He what?" Seth looked up from his phone, "This asshole did that?"

Dean gave him an irritated look.

"I'm a hell of a lot nicer than you are." Dean grumbled before leaning back against the back of the couch and putting his hands behind his head.

"You are both dicks. I'm the nice one." Roman amended with smirk. "What do you think Amelia?"

"I think I am going to stay out of this…" Amelia said, earning a laugh from both Roman and Seth. "But, seriously… thank you."

"Don't mention it, toots." Dean replied with a smirk.

Amelia rolled her eyes in response.

When she had first been assigned this job and she had met Jon Good for the first time, she thought it was going to be terrible.

However, things were starting to shape up nicely. Maybe she was finally starting to build some rapport with her client… and build a friendship with his friends.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia grabbed her suitcase as soon as the bus pulled into the parking lot. She was the first one to descend the stairs and exit the bus. She was followed by Seth, then Dean, then Roman.

She looked around the parking lot as she walked beside Dean. She let out a squeal of delight, when she spotted her family. She darted across the parking lot toward her brother's car.

She picked up her niece, wrapping her in a tight embrace, as soon as she reached the car. She then wrapped one arm around her brother while still holding her niece, giving him a quick side hug. "I have missed you guys so much." She said as she sat Maddie back down.

She then grabbed Lennox's dog carrier from her brother's hand and held it up to look at her beloved pet. "Hi there baby. You better have been a good boy for Maddie and Elliot."

"I am sure he was very well behaved." Dean said as the boys approached the small family reunion. "Let's see the little furball."

"He's not a furball and just for that Seth can see him first." Amelia shot Dean a glare before holding out the dog carrier to Seth who took it eagerly. "Elliot, Maddie you have both already been introduce to Dean, but this is Roman and that is Seth." She said pointing to each man as she spoke.

Elliot took a moment to shake Roman's hand.

"Thank you for making sure we got to see Auntie Amelia." Maddie smiled gratefully at Dean.

"Of course. Let's get you guys inside for a tour. What do you think?" He chuckled at Maddie's eager nodding and began to lead the way toward the entrance to the arena. "I know exactly who to introduce you to." Dean said as they crossed the parking lot.

"Why don't we get our stuff to the locker room and then we can worry about introductions." Amelia suggested.

Dean led the way down the hall to the locker room door with their name taped on it and shoved it open. Elliot and Maddie waited while they put their bags in the locker room and let Lennox out of his career. He quickly curled up on one of the leather couches.

"I'll hang out here for a bit with Lennox while you guys give Maddie and Elliot the tour." Roman sat down beside the dog and scratched him behind the ears… earning an affectionate look.

"Let's see who else is here then we can head to the merch stands once they are completely set up." Seth led the way out of the locker room. The group walked down the hallway, Maddie looking around as Seth and Dean gave them a tour.

Half way around the arena Amelia's phone rang. She sighed and grabbed it out of the back pocket of her jeans.

 _Vince_.

She quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Amelia are you at the arena yet?"

"Yes sir."

"I need to see you and Ambrose immediately. There is something I need to discuss with you."

Amelia sighed, "Alright. We will be right there." She hung up and tucked the phone back in the pocket of her jeans before turning her attention to Dean. "Vince needs to see us. Sorry, guys. We will be back soon." She tousled Maddie's blonde curls and gave Seth an appreciative smile before turning to walk back in the direction they came from.

Amelia walked with Dean down the hall, feeling guilty for having to leave her family who were there to visit her.

A few short minutes later they were seated in Vince's office. Triple H had been in the office when they arrived but, had excused himself and stepped out to check on how production set up had been coming along.

"I need to talk to you both about this romantic storyline."

"Are you scrapping it?" Dean asked. He was a little too hopeful and Amelia had to ignore the ping of anger she felt. She was on good terms with Dean right now. She had to remind herself that he didn't like dragging his personal life into the show and it wasn't personal.

"No, no. I need you two to step it up."

"Step it up? People are already talking about it online." Dean tapped his foot in annoyance. It was clear that he didn't like the idea of 'stepping' anything up.

"They are inquiring.. .but, they need some confirmation. You two need to make it more obvious."

"I'm sorry sir. I can understand where you are coming from but, I have to be careful about my professional boundaries."

"I promise you Miss Blum, you are not going to get in trouble with your employer. If they say anything to you I will take care of it. Another part of your job is client confidentiality is it not?"

Amelia sighed knowingly, "Yes, sir and you have explained this is the perfect cover for why I am always around."

"Exactly. So, now I need you two to take it to the next level. Turn it up a notch and get everyone talking. Remember you are going to be on Total Divas soon and you won't be able to shy away from that."

Dean groaned in frustration, "Fine. We'll try." He offered.

"Thank you. You can go get ready for the show now."

Dean quickly stood up and made his way out the door, looking irritated. Amelia stood up to follow him, pleased that the meeting was short and she could quickly get back to her family.

"Amelia?"

She stopped and looked at the WWE chairman, "Yes, sir."

"I need you to do this. Jon is not going to cooperate. I need you to get this story-line going for me. Do you understand?"

"Sir, that might – "She sighed. There was going to be no reasoning with Mr. McMahon. He had his plan for them and she needed to make sure it went smoothly so she could provide Dean with the help he needed. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled before leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Dean was waiting for her; leaning against the opposite wall. "That was lovely." She murmured as they walked down the hall in the direction Seth had taken Elliot and Maddie.

"He gets an idea in his head and that is all there is too it."

"I figured that out quickly."

Dean chuckled. They turned the corner and headed out toward the arena. They found Seth showing Maddie and Elliot the crew setting up for the show.

"We ran into some of the wrestlers." Seth said as thy joined them.

"Aunt Amelia, I met a bunch of the wrestlers and Alexa gave me this cool shirt and these gloves." Maddie excitedly held up her hands to show off the black and white gloves she was wearing, which matched her black Bliss T-shirt.

"Wow, wasn't that nice of her? Did you enjoy your tour of the arena?"

"Yes. It is so cool."

Dean chuckled, "Glad you think so. Your seats are going to be right over there." Dean pointed to a spot by the ring in the front row. "You will be able to see all of the action up close."

Maddie squealed in delight.

"Well we know where she got that from." Dean glanced at Amelia who shot him a nasty glare.

"Stop your bickering, you two. Let's head back to the dressing room." Seth said. "Maybe we will run into a few more wrestlers on the way."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Three hours later Maddie and Elliott were safely in their seats by ringside and Monday Night Raw was well underway. Dean, Seth and Roman were all changed and ready for their matches. Amelia was also ready, after spending far too much time at the hands of the glam squad. They had taken the time to clip extensions into her blonde hair and curl it into bouncy waves. She wore subtle eye makeup and red lipstick that matched the red moto jacket she wore over her black tank top. The black stiletto heels she wore were undeniably impractical but, worked well with the black skinny jeans and studded belt she had changed into.

Dean and Seth had a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre for the RAW tag team championships. Amelia was sitting on the couch beside Seth with Lennox on her lap when someone knocked on the locker room door. Dean got up from his place on the opposite couch to open the door. Seth sat his phone down as Dean grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

Baron Corbin stood on the other side.

"What's up?" Dean didn't try to hide his surprise.

"I am here to talk to Amelia, actually." He nodded toward Amelia who looked up with a stunned expression. "It's about the match."

"Okay then." Amelia got up and sat Lennox down in her spot. She walked over to the door and followed Corbin out into the hallway. He motioned for her to follow him and she conceded.

She followed him to a quiet corner of the hall where he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked as she climbed onto a large rolling cart and smiled.

"I am supposed to come out and interfere in the match tonight."

"Okay… what does that have to do with me."

"I am going to take out Reigns. That means you need to stop me from interfering."

"Yea…. I don't think so. I'm not a wrestler." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Corbin smirked at her reaction. "It's not a big deal. I am going to jump up on the apron. All you have to do is grab my leg and pull me off. I'll handle everything else."

"I don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt. You guys put enough on the line without letting someone like me get in the mix."

"Well, it's nice that you are concerned but, we know what we're doing. Don't worry. All you have to do is grab my leg, that's it."

Amelia sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Yea, then after I fall get out of the way. Roman will be back up to hit me with his superman punch, I don't want to bump into you."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "Get my ass out of the way, got it."

Baron chuckled, "See you out there." He grabbed her hand to help her as she jumped down. "You'll do great."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Amelia led the way down the stairs toward the ring as the fans cheered. She would never get used to the noise of thousands of people screaming all around her. It was absolutely nerve-wracking. She stopped by the barricade and waited for Dean to help her over. She was thankful he always helped her over. She never would have made it in the heels on her own. She stepped to the side and watched as the boys made their entrance. She then walked over to the side of the ring with Roman as Seth and Dean climbed inside. Dolph and Drew were already on the opposite of the ring, looking disgusted about the match up.

Once the bell rang, Roman walked around the ring to another side of the ring, while Amelia remained by the announce table. She watched as Seth opened the match with Dolph. It started with some back and forth action until Dolph managed to lock in a sleeper hold. Amelia slapped her hand on the mat and cheered for Seth. The fans followed suit and began to cheer for Seth, who began to fight out of the hold. He ran backward, slamming Dolph into the turnbuckle. Dolph let go of the hold and clutched onto the ropes. Seth stumbled forward, taking a minute to gather himself. Dolph slowly began to climb the ropes but was caught by Seth who snatched him off the top rope and hit him with a buckle-bomb in the opposing corner.

Amelia clapped and cheered for Seth from the sidelines. The fans all cheered as Seth went for the curb stomp.

Dolph managed to roll out of the ring and taunted the audience who all booed. Dean came around the side and tossed him back in the ring. Drew jumped down and the two had a stare down outside of the ring.

Inside the ring, Seth went for the swing blade but, missed. Dolph managed to hit the zig-zag but, Seth kicked out at two. Dolph raked his fingers through his hair in frustration and went over and tagged in Drew. While Dolph was tagging out, Seth had crawled over to his own corner and tagged in Dean.

Dean and Drew charged into the ring and began to brawl, much to the delight of the audience. Amelia once again banged her hand on the mat and cheered for Dean. Dean managed to break away and hit a lariat. He hit a second lariat after the first, knocking Drew off of his feet. He went for the pin but, Drew kicked out at two. Dean went to the rope and climbed to the top, looking for the elbow drop but, missed when Drew rolled out of the way.

Dean climbed to his feet only to get hit with a claymore kick. The fan all booed as Drew went for the cover. Seth made the save at the last second, much to the delight of the crowd who cheered enthusiastically . Dolph ran into the ring and grabbed Seth, looking to toss him out of the ring, but Seth managed to counter and toss Dolph out instead. Then he crossed the ring and hit Dolph with a dive to the outside that had the fans on their feet.

Dean had once again climbed to his feet and was looking for the dirty deeds when Baron Corbin ran out to the ring. He plowed through Reigns who ran over looking to stop him. He grabbed Reigns and tossed him into the barricade, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

Corbin jumped on the ring and began to yell at he referee while Drew grabbed a chair from under the ring.

Amelia ran around the ring and grabbed Baron by the ankle and yanked him off the apron. Baron fell onto the edge of the apron and stumbled. Amelia ducked out of the way as Roman hit Baron with the superman punch, knocking him off of his feet.

Inside of the ring Dean was now standing and ran across the ring toward Drew who was wielding the chair he had grabbed. Dean kicked the chair, knocking it back into Drew's face. Drew dropped the chair just as the referee turned around.

Dean grabbed Drew and set him up for Dirty Deeds. He hit his finisher for the three count and the win.

 ** _"YOUR WINNERS AND NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS – DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS."_**

Seth climbed back into the ring as the referee grabbed their championship titles from the time keeper. The referee raised their hands in victory then handed them the titles. Seth and Dean climbed the top ropes and helped up their titles as the fans cheered. Roman and Amelia climbed into the ring.

Once they had jumped off the turnbuckle Amelia raised their hands for a second time.

Amelia thought of Vince and what he had told her in their meeting that day. She smiled as she held up their hands and the fans cheered. Then she released Seth's hand and turned to Dean. She pulled him into a tight embrace which he returned wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly off her feet.

With his arms firmly around her waist, she let go of his waist and instead snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The audience erupted as she kissed him in the center of the ring.

When she pulled away and released her grip on his neck, he quickly released her from his grip. She glanced at him and noticed the fire in his eyes. She drug her lip between her teeth.

It was obvious she had made a _very big mistake._

* * *

 ** _An. What is Dean going to do? y'all better buckle up, i hope you're all ready for the exciting stuff to start. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**an**. i hope you all are ready for the drama.  
 **disclaimer**. just some loser.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "A drinking man's someone who wants to forget he isn't still young and believing"  
― Tennessee Williams

* * *

As soon as they had passed through the curtain into gorilla, he rounded on her. "What the hell was that, huh?"

Amelia didn't respond, she glanced around at all of the faces staring at them. She hated the sudden sting in her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, her gaze downcast. She didn't need him to tell her she had messed up. She already knew it.

Seth took a step between them and pushed Dean toward the hallway. "Maybe you two should take this to the dressing room." He gave Ambrose a steely look.

Dean took a step back and stormed down the hall, looking pissed. People watched with avid interest before turning their gaze back toward Amelia, to see how she would respond.

She sighed and glanced at Roman and Seth. "Sorry guys. I know how he feels about keeping his personal life private. I didn't mean to upset him." She quickly turned and followed Dean down the hallway, making sure to avoid the gaze of the wwe superstars and crew.

She didn't bother knocking when she got to the locker room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. He was flopped on one of the couches, leaning back with his eyes closed. The tag title belt was on the coffee table between the two couches. She sighed and crossed the room, shoving the title out of her way and sitting on the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry." She offered. "I wasn't thinking - I shouldn't have -"

"Please Amelia. I don't feel like doing this with you right now. I just want to be left alone." He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize. What I did was wrong. I never should have… not without talking to you."

He didn't bother to answer her. She sighed and got up. There was no point in trying to talk to him when he was angry with her. He would let her know when he was ready to talk.

She went over to her suitcase and grabbed her kindle. Maybe reading would distract her enough to soothe her pounding heart. She walked over to the other couch and sat down, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She opened one of the newest downloads and began to read it.

Fifteen minutes and four chapters later, there was a knock at the door. She glanced at Dean who, once again, didn't bother to open his eyes. She sighed and sat her kindle on the table and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

Bayley stood on the other side, smiling brightly. "Hey. I know you too were talking and everything but, I just wanted to let you know a group of us are all going out after the show. We were hoping you guys would want to come along."

Amelia sighed, "That's a really nice offer but, -"

"We'd love to." Amelia jumped when Dean replied over her shoulder. She hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

"Fantastic!" Bayley smiled enthusiastically. "We are definitely hanging out Amelia. We haven't had a chance to really talk yet."

"That sounds like a great idea, right _babe?"_ Dean smirked at her and she shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Sounds lovely. We'll see you later then." She forced a smile for the brunette on other side of the door. Once she was a safe distance away from the door Amelia slammed it shut. "Why would you agree to go out?"

"Well we are supposed to be more coupley right. Don't couples go out?" Ambrose turned and walked back toward the couch.

"I thought you didn't want to be more . . . coupley?" She rolled her eyes at the word.

"Well you shot that all to hell with your little stunt out there right?"

"I _said_ I was sorry. McMahon told me to step it up because he knew you wouldn't. I took it too far. I get it."

"No, you don't."

"What do you have against me anyway, Jon?" She continued to try her best and for a while she felt like he had finally started to warm up to her. Now she felt like she had taken several steps backward.

He huffed and crossed his arms.

"We will never get anywhere if you won't talk to me. All I want to know is what I did to make you feel so hostile toward me."

"You showed up. I don't need or want you here, Amelia."

"I thought we had made it past this."

"I thought we were going to be professional and you were going to stop being so pushy."

"This isn't something we can just forget about and move on. We need to talk it out."

"I can tell you exactly what needs to happen Amelia. Don't fucking do that again." He got up and stormed out of the room.

She didn't stop the tears from falling as the door slammed shut.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean never came back to the locker room. Roman came and grabbed his luggage at one point during the show. He gave her a sympathetic look before leaving, not bothering to close the door behind him. About ten minutes after he had left Seth entered the room. He was carrying two styrofoam cups and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"You okay?" Seth sat down beside her and handed her one of the cups. "I am sure it is crap because I got it from catering but, I got you a cup of coffee."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and thanked him for the coffee. She took the cup and grasped it firmly between her hands, enjoying the warmth against her skin. "I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine. You _look_ like you have been crying. I'm not the best with advice but, there's no way I am going to leave you crying in the locker room. So spill it." He turned sideways, leaning against the arm of the couch and stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm just stressed. Thank you for being concerned though."

"I think there might be more to it than that." He persisted. He took a sip of the coffee and made a disgusted face that earned a small giggle from Amelia. "Just like I guessed. Disgusting."

"I just feel bad for messing everything up. I haven't done anything right by Jon and that really bothers me."

"Don't worry about Jon. He gets worked up easily but, it doesn't last long."

Amelia shook her head. "I have worked with plenty of people who weren't happy to be working with me, or even weren't fond of me… but, I have never had someone resent me the way he does."

Seth sighed and sat the cup on the coffee table. "Amelia. He doesn't resent you"

"He told me he doesn't want me around. I don't think it gets more resentful than that."

"I think it would be a lot easier for him to work with you if he did resent you. Then it would be easier for him to keep you at arm's length. I think the problem is he has grown to like you and that scares him."

"That makes no sense."

Seth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "He is a private person. He keeps to himself and he is reserved. Now he is in this situation where he has to spend all this time with you. That really puts him out of his comfort zone. He wants to push you away but, it's not easy when you are . . . well, you."

"When I'm me, huh? I am hoping that was supposed to be a compliment."

Seth chuckled. "It was definitely supposed to be a compliment. I know it's hard but, just ignore his antics. He will get over it. It will just take him time."

Amelia nodded, "Thank you." She leaned forward and sat her cup down on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around Rollins, giving him a tight hug.

He patted her back gently. "Yea, don't mention it. Now get ready. We are going to be heading out soon."

She nodded and released him from her embrace. She waited for him to leave the room before locking the door behind him and grabbing her suitcase to change.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Roman had decided he was too tired to go out with the group and had agreed to keep an eye on Lennox for Amelia. Amelia hated leaving her dog behind right after she had gotten him back but, it was her job to go with the group seeing Dean had decided to attend. She had changed into white jeans and a blue baby doll tank with embellished straps. Her dark blue pumps had rhinestones up the heel.

After a tearful goodbye with her family, she rode with Ambrose and Rollins to a small pub a few miles away from the arena. She had been to it once, when she was in college. Seth parked on the street just a few spots down from the front door. She got out of the front seat and turned to Dean, who had just gotten out of the back.

"Do you think going to a bar is the best idea?" She asked.

He didn't bother to reply but, grabbed her hand as they walked toward the door. He held the door open for her as she reluctantly walked inside.

She had barely made it two steps through the door before Bayley had approached her, flanked by Sasha Banks and Dana Brooke.

"Great you're here. We have a table in the back." Bayley laced her arm through Amelia's.

"That's really nice of your but, I think I should stay with Jon - -"

"No way! Let's go." Amelia tried to fight Bayley as she escorted her toward the back of the bar but, Sasha had taken hold of her other arm. She glanced back at Dean over her shoulder who smirked and gave her a mocking wave before sitting down at the bar.

Amelia cursed under her breath as they guided her to a booth in the far corner of the room. Several other RAW women's superstars were already seated in the booth, chatting happily and sipping their drinks.

She tried to look back toward the bar as she was shoved into an empty spot.

Once again she cursed under breath. She couldn't see Dean and had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

It took her nearly 30 minutes to break free from the pack of ladies. Every time she had tried to excuse herself and leave, one of them had seized her around the wrist and continued to talk to her.

She sighed with relief when she had finally convinced the girls that she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly made her way toward the bathroom door, then swerved right and made a beeline for the bar.

Dean was seated on the same bar stool, a tumbler of amber liquid clutched tightly in his hand as he watched the couples sway on the dance floor.

She slowly approached him as he downed the liquid in the glass. Her stomach sank as he signaled to the bartender for a refill.

She slid onto the empty bar stool next to him. "Hey. . ."

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with the girls." He asked dismissively as he continued to look out at the couples dancing. The slight slur of his words let her know he had already had a few.

"Jon, how many have you had?"

"None of your fucking business." He gave her an annoyed look as the bartender refilled his glass. He nodded his thank you to the older man and grabbed it. He took a gulp.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked as his gaze once again fell on the dance-floor.

"Do I look like the dancing type to you?"

She sighed. "Maybe we should go."

"I'm not going anywhere Amelia. Go have fun."

"Jon - -"

"I _said_ _go."_ He growled, his eyes flashing as he glared at her.

"I'm not going anywhere either." She insisted.

He huffed but, didn't reply. It was obvious he wasn't pleased. She was just happy he wasn't making a scene by raising his voice.

She leaned back against the bar and looked out at the dance floor, following his gaze. She noticed it seemed to follow one couple in particular, a dark haired man and a blonde woman.

The blonde woman who worked as an interviewer for WWE.

She watched as Dean downed his drink and motioned for another one.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" She stood up and held out her hand. He gave her a disgusted look and pushed her hand away. "You cant just sit at the bar downing whiskey all night."

"I can do whatever I want."

She sighed at his slurred response and reached for the glass when the bartender filled it. Once again he swatted her hand away. "Jon, let me help you, _please_. Before you do something you regret."

"The only thing I regret is letting you come along with me."

She frowned and leaned against the bar beside him. She wanted to get him safely out of the bar without making a scene. At that moment she didn't see how it would be possible so she slid back onto the bar-stool beside him to keep an eye on him.

After a few moments she turned to him again, "I would like to dance."

"Then go find somebody to dance with. There are plenty of people in here, _someone_ will dance with you." He downed that glass and motioned for another. Amelia stood up, setting her purse down on the counter. She placed a hand on either side of him on the bar to block his view of the dance-floor. "I don't want to dance with just any guy. I want to dance with my _boyfriend._ " She added emphasis on the final word.

He groaned in irritation and put his hands on her waist, gently pushing her away. She sighed and flopped down on the bar stool, disappointed that her attempt to get him away from the bar had failed.

"I bet your best buddy over there will dance with you." He nodded toward Seth and grunted. "You two make a good match. You're both annoying." He grabbed his newly filled glass and took a sip.

"Don't be a dick. I am only trying to help you but, there is nothing I can do if you won't help yourself."

Dean shakily stood up. He held out both arms dramatically and smirked. "I never asked for your help. I am perfectly happy just the way I am." He took another drink and stumbled slightly. She caught him with a hand on his back and he shrugged it away.

His scene hadn't gone unnoticed and several people nearby were now watching him. She pushed him back on his bar stool with a hand on his chest. He muttered a rather distasteful comment that earned him a glare. He simply smirked and downed the rest of his drink. He motioned for another but, she shoved his hand down.

She sighed with relief when she spotted Seth. She motioned for him to come join them.

When the bartender came to fill Dean's empty glass she smiled at him, "Thanks but, he has had enough. How much does he owe you?"

"Hey! You do not get to decide when I have had enough."

"You have had enough." Amelia repeated, more sternly. She grabbed her wallet out of her purse, ignoring him as he pulled himself to his feet, holding the bar for support.

"I didn't fucking ask for you to be here. I didn't ask for you to come along and ruin my night. You might be getting paid the big bucks but, I don't need a fucking babysitter and I don't need some overbearing nag making decisions for me. Why don't you just fucking go home, I don't want you here."

Amelia drug her lip between her teeth but, said nothing. Once again she put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently back onto the bar stool.

"He's not driving home is he?" The bartender asked as she rang up the total for Dean's drinks.

"No. A friend will be driving us."

"I'm not going with you." The interjection sounded so immature and if she hadn't been so stressed she probably would have laughed.

She sighed with relief as Seth approached them. She looked at the receipt that the bartender show her and sighed. She grabbed some cash out of her purse and paid the tab.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Seth asked.

She tilted her head toward Dean, "Someone has had one too many. Do you think you can help me get him out of here?"

"Sure, no problem." He searched her expression knowingly for a moment before grabbing one of Dean's arms. "Come on, Buddy. Party's over."

Dean attempted to yank his arm away but, between Seth's tight grip and his lack of coordination he failed.

"Come on Jon. Please." Amelia grabbed his other forearm and assisted in helping Dean to his feet.

He mumbled something incoherent as they steered him out of the pub and toward the rental. She opened the back door and guided him into the backseat.

"He better not puke in this rental or he is paying for the rental insurance." Seth said as he slammed the car door closed. Amelia gave him an exasperated look before climbing in the passenger seat.

Once Seth was behind the wheel and the engine was started he glanced at Amelia. "Are you okay? You look really shook up."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile. "My house is just three blocks from here if you turn left at the red light. Will you take us there?"

Seth nodded, "Sure." He pulled the car out of it's parking spot and headed for the red light.

She turned in her seat to check on Dean who was sitting in the back, his head against the window, with his eyes closed.

It was a quick drive to her house. The two-story house was tan with stone accent. There were several concrete steps that led to the front door. Seth parked on the street directly by the stairs. Amelia got out of the passenger seat and opened the front door.

"This isn't the bus." Dean said as he stumbled out of the back of the car, grabbing onto Seth for support.

"We're staying at my place tonight." Amelia said as she guided him toward the concrete stairs.

"Don't think you are going to take advantage of me in my drunken state." He stumbled forward and Seth grabbed a hold of him, pulling him upright.

Amelia sighed at this comment but, didn't respond. She reached for his hand but, he yanked it away, taking a step back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He managed before he doubled over, vomiting in the bushes in the front yard.

"Yea. I don't think that is going to be a problem buddy." Seth sighed at his friend's intoxicated state. He gave Dean a look of disgust as he took a step back.

Amelia stepped forward, placing a hand on Dean's back and rubbing it lightly.

Once he was done, she helped him stand up, wrapping an arm around his waist. Seth also latched onto him and helped Amelia get him up the stairs. Once at the top she unlocked the door and quickly swung it open so they could get Dean inside.

"Let's get him on the couch. He will be okay there for the night."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should put him on the bathroom floor." Seth said as they walked toward the couch.

"He'll be fine." She insisted.

"Whatever you say." Seth helped her get him onto the couch. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Could you have Roman bring our luggage and Lennox here, please?"

Seth nodded. "Do you want me to stay? Are you going to be alright?"

Amelia smiled gratefully. "I'll be fine. I promise. Thank you for all of your help.'

Seth nodded. "If you need anything call okay."

"Promise."

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Amelia sighed and walked over to Dean. She grabbed both of his ankles and pulled his legs up onto the couch. He was already asleep - or more likely passed out - as she took off his shoes and laid them by the couch. She grabbed a throw off the back of the couch and threw it over top of him before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Roman arrived with Lennox and all of their luggage. She went down to the taxi he had taken to bring everything and helped him bring it to the house. Once inside, they put all of the luggage by the door and she let Lennox off his leash.

"Thank you so much for bringing everything."

"It's no problem, Amelia. Is he going to be alright?" Roman nodded toward his friend who was still sleeping on the couch. He was covered up and Amelia had brought out a pillow and put it under his head.

"He will feel it in the morning but, yes… he is fine."

"Are you alright?" Roman leaned against the door. "I know how he can be when he has had a few too many."

"I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep. It's been a really long day."

Roman nodded. "I understand. I know Seth already told you but, if you need anything let us know."

"Thanks. I will." She followed him out the door and walked him back to the taxi.

"Goodnight." He opened the door and climbed inside.

"Yea, goodnight." she smiled and closed the door before running back up the steps. Once inside she locked the door behind her.

She took a moment to check on Dean before grabbing some pajamas out of her room. She quickly changed and grabbed some of the bedding off her bed. She drug it to the living room and shoved the ottoman out of her way.

She curled up on the floor a few feet from the couch and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Lennox curled up beside her. She gently stroked the dogs fur as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**an.** I am sorry updates are kind of slow on this. I do the best I can. Work, school, and life keeps me really busy. Not to mention a never ending stream of new ideas… I hope you all will stick around and continue to enjoy this story.  
 **disclaimer.** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE. blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely."  
-Roy T. Bennett

* * *

Dean woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly shielded them from the early morning sun. The warm lapping of a tongue against his hands and face informed him the pressure on his chest was caused by none other than Lennox.

"Morning."

He once again opened his eyes and looked at Amelia. The blonde was sitting cross-legged in a heap of bedding on the floor beside the couch.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Dean groaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows on the couch.

"If you woke up sick during the night, I wanted to make sure I would know; so, I would be able to help you."

"Sounds dangerous." He smirked.

"Did you forget I used to be a doctor?" She stood up and picked up Lennox and sat him down on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a splitting headache." He flopped back on the couch and once again covered his eyes.

"I'll get some advil."

There was something off about her tone. He could tell something was bothering her. He peeked out from under his arm as she disappeared down the hall. He knew he had been hard on her at the arena the night before. He supposed he owed her an apology for yelling at her for the kiss. She was just trying to do what Vince had asked. He would apologize as soon as his head stopped throbbing.

When she returned, he slowly sat up and rested his head in hands, his elbows resting on his knees. She sat down beside him on the couch and opened the bottle.

"How much did I have last night?" He questioned, feeling guilty. The night was kind of a haze but, he could imagine he had been hard on her given the bits he could remember and her demeanor.

"Enough." Amelia said as she held out a bottle of water and some advit tablets.

"Thanks." He said as he took the advil and swallowed them down with a gulp of water.

"You're welcome. I am going to fix some breakfast. All of your luggage is by the door if you want to change or anything. There is a bathroom just down the hall." She stood up and walked toward the hall, most likely heading for the kitchen.

"Hey…. Amelia."

She stopped in the entrance to the hall and turned to look at him, leaning against the wall. "Yea?"

"Everything last night was hazy. Will you please fill me in on what happened."

Amelia sighed, "What happened last night is in the past. You shouldn't worry about it. Instead you should worry about where you are going to go from here."

"I know I was hard on you… I am sorry."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded, "Thanks for apologizing. It's alright." She turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before getting up. He grabbed his bag and pulled out some clean clothes and his toothbrush before going to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and took a quick shower before dressing in the jeans and black t-shirt he had grabbed out of his luggage. He knew it was time to talk to Amelia, no matter how difficult it was going to be. He brushed his teeth and raked his fingers through his disheveled hair.

When he opened the door he was met with the typically pleasant aroma of coffee perking and bacon frying.

He made his way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the white-washed wooden stools at the breakfast nook.

"Feel better?" She poured him a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of him.

"A lot. Thank you." He took a sip of the coffee. "Amelia, I think we need to talk."

She glanced up at him from the stovetop where she was frying eggs. "If that is what you want." She grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and put some eggs, bacon and toast on the plate. She sat it down in front of him with a fork. She made herself a plate and nodded toward the dining table. "Lets go sit and we can talk."

He grabbed his plate and followed her to the matching white-washed table. They both took a seat across from each other. Amelia took a sip of her coffee, "What do you want to talk about."

"First of all, I want to apologize for the way I reacted at the arena yesterday. I should have been more professional, if something makes me uncomfortable I should tell you instead of lashing out."

Amelia smirked, "Do you always get this pensive after getting wasted and puking your brains out."

Dean made a disgusted face, "Puked my brains out. That is unfortunate."

"It would have been a lot worse if you had puked in the back of Seth's rental… he was going to make you pay for the insurance."

"Guess I lucked out... minus the whole puking part."

"Too bad my hydrangeas had to pay the price." She took a bite of her eggs.

"Sorry about that too." He frowned.

"It's alright . . . and thank you for apologizing. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have done that without talking to you first. It was out of line."

"You were just trying to do what Vince asked you too. I just have to accept that we need to do this storyline." He ate a piece of bacon. "I was a jerk to you last night, wasn't I?

Amelia sighed, "Yea, pretty much."

"I am sorry for that too. I won't make any excuses because it shouldn't have happened."

Amelia smiled and reached across the table and patted his hand, "Don't worry about it. You're still stuck with me. I don't think Seth would appreciate it if I told him you called him annoying too."

Dean chuckled, "I don't regret that one too much. He is annoying."

Amelia shook her head, "That is mean." She turned when she heard Lennox's feet on the tile floor. She smiled and grabbed a few pieces of bacon off her plate and sat them on the floor for the dog.

"Anyways, I was thinking… it's about time I talked to you about what has been going on."

Amelia glanced up at him, looking surprised. "Okay . . . of course."

"Well, I guess it starts with my ex."

"The one I am supposed to be a rebound for?" Amelia questioned.

Dean groaned, "That's why I didn't want Vince to do this. Are fans already saying that?"

She nodded, "It's fine though. Please, tell me more."

"Well, I found out while I was out with my injury that she was cheating on me. We had been married for a year. I almost died with that injury and she was messing around with someone else. . . I took it pretty hard. That's when I started drinking a lot."

"I am sorry she betrayed your trust and wasn't there for you when you needed her. You deserve more than that."

Dean didn't respond. He pushed his plate away and clasped his hands together on the table. He was tapping his foot anxiously.

"If you aren't ready to talk about this.. It's okay. I understand it isn't easy."

"No. It's better I tell you. I don't like talking about it… that's all. Well, when I started drinking really bad, Vince decided I needed help. He didn't want to send me to a rehab program because he didn't want the publicity and he wanted me on the show… that's when he decided to call your agency. I figured once I got back to work I would be fine… but, then I found out I was going to be doing this storyline with you and I have to see Renee all the time…"

"So, Renee is your ex? You're separated?"

"Divorced…. When I found out she was cheating I moved to Orlando to be by the Performance Center. The delivery that day at my apartment…."

"She filed for divorce and had the papers sent to you."

He nodded. "Yea, turns out it was good you were around that day."

"Seeing her with that man last night . .."

"Yea, it bothered me. . ."

"I am sorry Dean."

He glanced up at her for the first time, she looked sympathetic. She reached over and wrapped her hands over top of his. He smiled weakly, "You don't have to be sorry."

"I am though. I know you are going through a lot but, I want to help you. I am here for you… please, don't push me away anymore."

He sighed and nodded, "I won't."

"I am sorry the storyline is a lot for you to handle right now and Vince didn't take it into consideration."

"I am sorry I have been so difficult to work with. I prefer to keep to myself… so suddenly having a new person in my life… all the time… is a lot."

She nodded, "I understand. I seriously thought you hated me."

He shook his head. "Nah, you're pretty cool."

Amelia laughed. She squeezed his hands gently before letting go. She leaned back in her chair. "You know what, Jon."

"What?"

"Nothing would show your ex like showing her you are happy. Don't let her hold you down."

He raked his fingers through his hair and smiled, "You are absolutely right, Amelia. . . as always. Of course I got stuck with little miss perfect."

She laughed. "I wouldn't say perfect. I do have some good advice from time to time though…" She sighed when the phone rang. "Just a second, I better get that." She got up and went to the living room to get her cell phone.

He drug his plate back over and in front of him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him as he finished the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Amelia Blum speaking." Amelia stood in the center of the living room. She had been surprised to see her boss's number come across her phone. She hadn't contacted her for anything and she knew she was up to date on all of her paperwork and trainings.

"Good morning, Amelia. I am calling because we need to see you at the office right away. What is the earliest you can be here?" Her supervisor's tone was formal.

"Well - I am still in town so I could be there by noon. Did I do something wrong?"

"I think it would be better if we discussed this in person. I will be here all morning."

"Okay. I will see you shortly." Amelia had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she hung up the phone. She walked back to the kitchen where Dean was washing their breakfast plates.

"Is everything okay? You look upset." He watched as she sat down on the one of the stools at the breakfast nook.

"I guess. I have to go meet with my supervisor but, they won't tell me why."

"I'll go with you." He turned of thee water. "I am sure it is nothing."

"That is okay. You stay here and relax. It won't take me long."

"I'm coming along." He insisted. "Remember, I have to be with you 24/7."

"That isn't entirely the case and you know it."

"But what if I get into some trouble while you are gone?" He smirked. "At least if I am there all of the other addict-sitters can keep an eye on me."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Fine. Then we can stop and pick up some food to cook for dinner. There isn't much point in going back to Florida at this point… unless you would be more comfortable."

"No we can stay here but, you are cooking steak."

"What makes you think I know how to cook steak?

"You seem to be able to cook everything else." He shrugged.

Amelia laughed, "Fine. I will go get ready… I can go meet with my boss… then we can go get your steak.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Dean and Amelia were on the way to meet Amelia's supervisor. She had showered, blow dried her hair, and changed into a black, gray, and white plaid skirt, a black turtleneck, and black heels.

The Agency was in a nine story office building in the center of the city. Amelia parked in the garage across the street and locked the doors. They walked across the street and entered the building. She had Dean wait in the lobby while she walked toward one of the offices on the first floor.

Once inside Amelia signed in with the receptionist. She waited in one of the chairs closest to her boss's office.

It was barely five minutes before the receptionist told her to go inside. She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. She took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside.

Her boss was a tall woman with a willowy figure and long gray hair. Today her hair was up in a knot atop her head and her black glasses framed her grey eyes. "Amelia. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course." She sat down in one of the embroidered chairs opposite her boss's desk and crossed her legs.

"It is about your new client."

"Jonathan? What about him?" Amelia was thoroughly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It concerns me you even have to ask that, Amelia. I have always considered you one of my best and most responsible employees."

"Well thank you. I appreciate that you think so highly of me."

"That is why I am surprised to see you kissing your client on television."

Amelia sighed. She should have realized that was what the meeting was about. "I think there has been a misunderstanding. I didn't kiss Jon."

"You didn't? Because I am _pretty_ sure there are photos on the internet that would say differently."

"I mean i did **kiss** him but I didn't _kiss_ him, _kiss_ him."

"I am certain I have no idea what you are talking about."

Amelia frowned, "Mr. McMahon thought it would be difficult to explain why I am always around. The fan notices things and he thought it would be better to explain my presence by having Jon and I pretend to date on the show… than letting the fans speculate or telling why I am _actually_ there and hurting Jon's reputation."

"I don't care if it is real or not it is _extremely_ inappropriate. We can not have our companions _kissing_ their clients. That crosses an ethical boundary."

"I am very sorry. I -"

" _I_ want you to turn over Mr. Good's case effective immediately."

"What?!" Amelia's jaw dropped as she stared at her boss. "I am sorry but, i can't do that. I was finally able to earn his trust. If I leave now it will only set him back."

"He would have a new sober companion."

"If I turn over this case now do you really think that he is going to trust the next sober companion he gets? After his first companion takes off after he finally opens up?"

"That is the new companion's problem to worry about."

"What if I refuse?"

Her boss sighed and grabbed a white sheet of paper of the desk. "I really hate to do this because you are truly one of my favorite employees but, if you refuse I have take the honor of drafting your resignation letter." Her boss sat the paper on the desk so Amelia could see it.

Amelia skimmed over the letter, her heart racing. This could not be happening. "You have got to be kidding me. You can't be serious."

"I am sorry Amelia.. .there are rules and you are not above them. So you need to make a choice and you need to make it now."

Once again, Amelia had a sinking feeling in her stomach. No matter how much she disliked the idea, she had to make a choice and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **an.** so what do you think Amelia is going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**[an].** First off, thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter. It was so amazing receiving so many amazing reviews from you all.

Second, Sorry for the delay. I have had quite a lot going on personally that has kept me from writing. I hope you are all ready for this update and everything else that comes next. :)

Don't worry you do find out what Amelia chose in this chapter, just not right away.

 **I know this chapter is on the shorter side but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. This chapter was just in response to the last chapter.**

 **[disclaimer]** just another girl writing fanfic.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Follow your heart. Even though it's on your left, it's always right **."  
-**Fannila Tobelli

* * *

Dean sat alone in the lobby. He bounced his knee, tapping his fingers rhythmically on his thigh, as he watched each passersby. He was surprised no one had stopped to talk to him, although he had noticed a few lingering glances.

He let out a sigh of relief when Amelia stepped out into the busy lobby. His relieved expression quickly turned to one of worry as she approached him. It was obvious the meeting had not gone well. She was tucking her cellphone back into her purse as she approached him.

"Is everything okay, Amelia?"

She gave a half-hearted smile and nodded, "Everything is fine. Why don't we head to the store." She grabbed her car keys out of her purse and quickly headed toward the front door.

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked as he jogged to catch up with her quick strides. "I can tell by your expression you are upset - what did they say to you in there?" He caught the door as someone else stepped inside the building and held it open for her.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She led the way across the street to the parking garage.

"You can talk to me too, you know. I am a pretty good listener." He persisted as he followed her across the street.

"I know… I have it under control though. It's not something you need to worry about it."

"I thought you said things are better when you talk them out."

Amelia sighed as she unlocked the doors to her car. "I was wrong. There are some things that talking can't fix."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop in her tracks. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path toward the car. "If I am going to be open with you, I need to know you can do the same with me. If you were here that means it has something to do with you working with me. _What is going on?_ " He frowned when he noticed her glassy eyes. "Amelia -"

"Later, Jon please." She stepped around him and opened the driver's side door.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to get her to talk to him - he would have to wait. "Amelia, do you want me to drive?"

"I'll be fine, thank you anyway."

He nodded and got into the car.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia seemed less tense after their trip to the grocery store. They picked up a few groceries for their stay at her house. She also stopped at PetSmart to pick up some things for Lennox while they were traveling. After the short drive home, Dean helped her carry all of the bags into the house.

Dean began to unpack the grocery bags while Amelia collected the pots and pans to begin cooking dinner. She grabbed two potatoes and put them in to bake. She filled a pot with water and set up the vegetable steamer basket.

He pulled the steaks out of the bag and sat them on the counter beside her. A wave of uneasiness washed over her as he paused for a moment to observe her. She stepped away from the stove and grabbed the head of broccoli out of the shopping bag.

"I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier." She grabbed a knife out of the drawer.

He leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. "You weren't short with me. I do wish you would tell me what is going on though. I could tell the second you stepped out of that office that something was wrong."

Amelia inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. It _was_ his case; he had every right to know. She just didn't know how to tell him. She knew it was inevitable… it had to be sooner rather than later…. Before someone else contacted him to tell him.

"Jon, it's complicated…" She began cutting the head of broccoli.

'I think I can handle it, Amelia."

"My boss wanted to meet with me about what happened at RAW."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

She felt his gaze on her as she went to the sink and rinsed off the broccoli florets before dropping them in the steamer basket.

"About me kissing you. It wasn't ethical."

"It wasn't real."

"It doesn't matter. It was on TV and it is all over the internet. I have an obligation to be professional with my clients and I acted unethically." She ripped open the package of steaks and seasoned the meat. She then put them in a pan to cook.

"So you got in trouble?"

"Yes."

"How much trouble?"

"That's not important. What's important is -" She sighed when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller id. "Sorry, I have to take this. Can you keep an eye on the food please."

She walked out of the kitchen and accepted the call, "Amelia Blum."

"Miss Blum… I am sorry I wasn't able to respond to your message sooner."

'It's alright, sir. I know you are a very busy man."

"Well, regardless. I want to apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused you. I want you to know I have taken care of the situation. As soon as your contract with WWE is expired you can return to work with your employer."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir. I appreciate your assistance with the matter."

"You're very welcome. I will see you Monday Night."

Amelia felt the fresh sting of tears as she hung up the phone. A wave of relief cascaded over her. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Everything was going to be okay.

"Amelia!" Dean called from the kitchen. "I think I might be overcooking these steaks!"

Amelia smiled as she wiped at the few stray tears that had escaped and slid down her cheeks. She tucked her phone into her pocket and walked back to the kitchen.

"I got it." She smiled and took the spatula that Dean was holding. "How about you set the table?"

"I think that is a good idea." He stepped away from the stove and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

She laughed at his honesty as she flipped the steaks. She checked the broccoli and baked potatoes.

He added silverware and drinks to the table. Amelia removed the broccoli from the steamer and put it into a bowl.

"Was everything okay? You know with your call?"

"Yes it was actually very good news." She grabbed the potatoes out of the oven and sat one on each of the plates he had set.

"That is good." He watched her as she carried the broccoli over to the table before getting the steaks. She served their steaks and took care of the pan before joining him at the table.

"I hope it is okay. It has been a long time since I have cooked steak."

"It looks great. You know it has been a long time since I have had this many home cooked meals. I am going to either have to get a cook or take a cooking class when you aren't around anymore because a man can get used to this." He cut his steak and took a bite.

Amelia laughed. "Well I have plenty of time to teach you some tips so you can handle yourself in the kitchen."

"I have a feeling that would be better than taking a cooking class."

"We'll have to wait an see."

The duo ate in comfortable silence for several minutes before Dean looked at her and frowned. "Amelia?"

"Yea?"

"Before you got your phone call - what were you going to say?"

"Oh," Amelia smiled, "I was just going to say the important thing is, I'm not going _anywhere_."

* * *

 **an.** there will be a little time jump in the next chapter. I figured it might be weird putting it in the same chapter so I am going to stop here. I know this chapter was short but, I hope you all still enjoyed it.

Obviously, Amelia decided to stay with Dean & quit her job. Yes, Dean will find out what happened later. :) things will be picking up very soon - so I hope you are all still interested. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**[an]** I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the last chapter. I know it was a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters in this story. This chapter is a little bit longer but, still shorter than some of the others. The chapter length will vary but next chapter should be longer than this one. :) I hope you are ready for some more  
 **[disclaimer]** you know the spiel.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "For me a house or an apartment becomes a home when you add one set of four legs, a happy tail, and that indescribable measure of love that we call a dog."  
\- Roger Caras

* * *

"I think a cream color would be better."

"Whose house is it?" Dean looked down from his spot on the top of the ladder.

"I'm just saying it's a traditional style home and a bright white is more modern." Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

Dean huffed but, climbed down from the ladder. "Fine. We need to get more paint anyways. I can use this for something else." He grabbed the can of paint off of the small shelf attached to the ladder and, rather aggressively, reapplied the lid.

"I am sorry. You are right - this is your house. I need to keep my mouth shut. You are nice enough to let me decorate one of the guest rooms however I want."

Dean sighed, "No. It's fine. I can probably use your advice. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You need to stop obsessing over the show." Amelia said knowingly.

Dean had been in a touchy mood for over a week. The joy of finalizing the deal on the house had worn off and with the first of October creeping up he was faced with the realization they would begin filming the newest season of Total Divas in just a few weeks.

"I like my privacy."

"I am _well_ aware of that." Amelia followed him to the kitchen where he sat the sealed paint can on the counter before going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"All of those cameras are going to be following us around while we are traveling and they are going to come to the house." He shuddered in disgust and Amelia fought the urge to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She offered. "We can make the most of it. You never know it might be fun."

"There is nothing fun about having cameras in your hotel room at 8 am."

Amelia sighed. She agreed with him. Everything about the show sounded awful. "Well we can _make_ it fun."

"Okay little miss optimistic… how do you plan to do that?" He took another sip of his water.

"We'll think of something." Amelia shrugged.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan." He replied sarcastically. "Why don't we just go get more paint and whatever else we need to get this place ready."

"Whatever you want." She followed him out to the entryway. She grabbed her purse off of the hooks she had put in for her purse and their keys. He grabbed the keys to his car. Lennox was sleeping soundly on the leather couch that they had brought up from his apartment in Orlando. She locked the door behind her and followed him to the car. It was certainly going to be a _joy_ living with Dean Ambrose for the next several months.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I guess you were right. This color does look like it would be better."

After 30 minutes in front of the paint samples Dean had finally chosen the color paint he wanted for the living room. Amelia had already picked out the colors she wanted for her room and had 2 gallons mixed while he was looking.

"That is going to look really nice." Amelia stood beside him as he handed the color swatches over to the man behind the counter. "Maybe after we get the living room and bedrooms done we can work on the den."

"You are enjoying this way too much." Dean grumbled. "I am going to go get some more brushes and rollers." He sauntered off toward the necessary aisle. Amelia stayed by the counter, looking at other paint swatches.

20 minutes later they had their paint, brushes and rollers and were heading toward the check out. Amelia had also picked up a cordless screwdriver, several boxes of screws, two night stands, two cast iron lamps with white shades, and a large box - which according to the picture on the front, contained a white upholstered bench.

"Well, you were busy." Dean eyed the haul in her cart with mild amusement.

"Well you were taking forever. I figured I better get what I needed."

"I didn't take forever." He protested as they approached the register. He sat his paint, brushes and rollers on the counter.

"Sure." She smirked as she began to unload her cart.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Dean was carrying the box containing her bench up to the porch. He stopped at the sight of two large boxes leaning against the house by the front door.

"Oh! I can't believe they are here already!"

"All I see is two more big boxes I have to carry upstairs." He sat the box he was carrying down and got the house key out of his pocket.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby. They are just faux barn doors."

"What the hell are you going to do with those?"

"I am going to make them into a headboard of course."

"Of course!" He replied sarcastically. He grabbed the box with the bench and carried it inside. Amelia followed him inside carrying one of each of their cans of paint and the bags containing the rollers.

"Thank you for carrying it for me."

He groaned, "Oh yea be all sweet and thank me so I have to feel guilty about complaining." He went back outside and brought the other two boxes inside before closing the door.

"Well, I mean I have to paint before they can get put in there anyway."

"I'm just going to put them in the hall and get it done." He grabbed one of the boxes and carried it to the stairwell.

"Just be careful. We don't need you hurting yourself!" She called after him.

She couldn't make out his reply but, she was certain it was probably better she couldn't understand it anyway. She carried the can of paint over to the ladder and opened it up. She sat the paint on the ladder and then climbed up. She grabbed a paint brush and began to paint carefully around the crown molding.

She could hear Jon carrying the items up the stairs as she painted. She knew the house was going to look amazing when it was all done. She would never admit how much fun she was having working on the house with him.

"You were right that color looks better."

Amelia gasped and started at the sound of his voice. In her surprise she lost her balance and tumbled off the ladder. Her eyes squeezed shut as she fell toward the hardwood floor.

"Holy shit!" He managed to wrap his arms around her before she hit the floor.

"Jon I am so, so sorry." She wanted to let go of the grip she had on his white t-shirt but her trembling hands clung tightly to the material. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I - yes, I think so. Thank you for catching me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He shook his head, "It would have been a dick move to let you fall, don't you think?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't hear you come back downstairs," She said quietly. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She looked up at him to find him staring at her. It was only then that she realized how close they were. She released her grip on his shirt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine. As long as you are alright." He let go of her. "Maybe from now on I should do the painting, what do you say?"

"I don't think I should argue with that.. At least for today anyway." She sighed when her phone rang. She grabbed it out of the back pocket of her jeans and looked at the caller id. She accepted the call, "Hello, Mr. McMahon."

Dean took a step back as he listened, clearly wanting to know why their boss was calling.

"I don't know, sir. I think that is cutting it pretty close. We might need more time." She paused as she listened to the man on the other line. "Well we were kind of doing it ourselves." She paused again, frowning. "Yes sir. I believe that would be helpful?" She sighed. "Okay. I will let him know. . . Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone and tucked it back in her pocket.

"What is going on?"

Amelia drug her lip between her teeth. She knew that Dean was not going to like the news she had just received. "Promise not to shoot the messenger."

"If you really piss me off I can just put you up on that ladder again and not catch you this time."

"Vince wants to bump up the filming of total divas to next week."

"What? Why would he do that?"

Amelia sighed, "He wants half of the first episode filmed here. . . as a housewarming party for us."

"No. No fucking way.. There is no way we can have all of this done in a week."

"He is giving us the weekend off. We only have to attend Monday Night Raw."

Dean cussed under his breath. "He isn't giving us a choice is he?"

"No, he isn't giving us a choice."

Dean groaned, "Fine. We better get to work, then." He said as he readjusted the ladder and began to climb up to finish painting.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia and Dean had just finished lunch on the wrap around porch. Amelia had made a simple steak salad. While the steaks were cooking she had started on dinner as well. She had decided to make a large pot of stuffed pepper soup with homemade cornbread. The blonde had all of the ingredients chopped and in the refrigerator - and the cornbread baked - by the time the duo had sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Dean was staring out into the yard, where Lennox was running around merrily in the afternoon sunshine.

"What is on your mind?" Amelia asked, tapping her fingernails against her glass of iced tea.

He turned his attention toward the blonde, "I was thinking - today is a great day to go look for a dog."

"You are ready for that - even though the house isn't all the way done?" Amelia took a sip of her tea.

"It will keep Lennox busy while we work… and that was the entire reason I wanted a big house instead of an apartment."

Amelia shrugged, "Okay then. We can go to the shelter and see if we can find your new furry companion."

"You better bring Lennox so we can make sure they get along." Dean stood up and collected the plates. "Then we can come home and work some more on the living room."

"Whatever you want to do."

"I'll take these inside while you get Lennox." He smiled eagerly. He collected the plates and carried them inside to the kitchen, without waiting for a response.

Amelia smiled at her client's eagerness as she called for Lennox.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I am going to want them all. How about I wait in the play area with Lennox?"

"Chicken shit." Dean said as he held the door, to the local canine rescue, open for her.

'I'm not ashamed of my big heart. Make fun of me all you want. I would look at all of them and want to buy them all." Amelia held Lennox against her chest, scratching him affectionately behind the ears.

Dean smirked as they waited by the counter. "I won't make fun of you. I like your big heart."

Amelia felt her cheeks grow hot. She was so thankful when one of the workers at the adoption center walked up to the counter, interrupting their conversation. 'Hi. How can I help you today?" She was a young girl, most likely a college student - with braided blonde hair and striking amber eyes.

"I am looking to adopt a puppy. Do you have any?"

"We have a few - and a few young dogs. If you come this way I will show you."

"Thank you."

She unhooked the wooden gate that led behind the counter. Dean and Amelia followed her to a door that to the back of the establishment.

"I will be here waiting with Lennox." Amelia nodded toward a small room with chairs and toys just passed the entryway.

"It is good you brought your other dog to make sure they get along. A lot of people do not think to bring their pets and some have to bring the dogs back." She opened the stable door to room and waited for Amelia to step inside.

"We like to be prepared." Dean waved to Amelia before following the worker to the back where the kennels where located.

Amelia waited for about twenty minutes before Dean and the worker returned. Dean was carrying a small chocolate lab puppy in his arms. The worker opened the door and he stepped inside.

"I'll just give you both some time." She smiled and closed the door before heading back out toward the front counter.

"Oh my goodness he is so freaking precious." Amelia smiled as Dean sat down beside her. She stroked the puppy's head gently.

"He is adorable isn't he?" He patted the dog on the back and sat it down beside Lennox, who was lying on the floor at Amelia's feet. The two dogs sniffed at each other.

"So far so good." Amelia smiled as she watched the two dogs check each other over. She giggled when the puppy climbed over Lennox, earning an nonplussed look from the terrier.

The puppy flopped down beside the older dog, biting at his paws and ears. Lennox didn't move, giving the puppy an irritated look. After a moment the older dog rolled over unconcerned by the puppy being a nuisance.

Dean picked up a ball and threw it. Both dogs leapt up and chased the tennis ball. They both rolled around trying to grab it, with the puppy eventually winning the battle and running back with ball. He dropped it at Dean's feet earning a quick scratch behind the ears. Lennox, clearly not wanting to be outdone, grabbed another toy and trotted after the puppy and also dropped it Dean's feet, wagging his tail. Dean chuckled and gave Lennox a scratch behind the ears as well.

"It looks like they would get along just fine." He commented, watching the two dogs go about playing with the various toys in the room.

"I think you are right." Amelia smiled. She patted her lap and Lennox trotted over, jumping on the chair beside her before climbing onto her lap.

The puppy chased after the other dog and tried to jump up on the chair but, tumbled over, landing on his back.

"Awee you poor baby." Amelia frowned as the puppy rolled over and clambered to its feet.

"He will get more graceful… and soon he will be big enough to get on the bed and couch."

"I take it that means this little guy is coming home with us."

"Yes. He is." Dean smiled and scooped up the chocolate lab. Amelia smiled and followed him out the door, pleased he had been able to find a dog so quickly. She knew nothing made a house a home more than a four legged companion.

* * *

 **an.** I think I am going to end it there. Next chapter will be filming for the first chapter of total divas aka the house warming party! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! . :)


	11. Chapter 11

**[an]** kind of disappointed to see the follower count for this drop. I wish I was able to update more often than I do, trust me. I am really sorry about the wait for this chapter. The last month and a half has been absolute _**hell**_ for me… and I just couldn't get anything written with all of the stuff going on in my personal life. I hope some of you are still around to read this story.  
 **[disclaimer]** same old, same old.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Sometimes it takes a heartbreak to shake us awake & help us see we are worth so much more than we're settling for."  
― Mandy Hale

* * *

"Amelia…. Amelia…. _Wake up! "_

Amelia groaned and opened her eyes. She found Jon standing over her, a look of discontent on his face.

"What?" She mumbled, rolling over and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!" He frowned, flopping down on the bed beside her, causing her to groan in annoyance again. "Hey the least you can do is share the bed with me so I can sit down."

Amelia glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed, 7:15 A.M. "What do you want, it's _so_ early."

"I am going for my run and you are going with me. Then we are getting breakfast and getting ready to go to the arena for RAW."

Amelia huffed and tossed the covers off of her, throwing them into his face, and sliding out of the opposite side of the bed.

"You are so demanding." She grabbed her rolling suitcase and dragged it into the on-suite bathroom.

"You love it." He hollered after her, taking her place on the bed and kicking his feet up while he waited for her. "You would be so bored otherwise."

"Or I might just keep my sanity!"

He chuckled and flipped on the TV while he waited for her.

After fifteen minutes Amelia emerged from the bathroom, her blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She had changed into a pair of black leggings and a gray tank top that said "I'm sorry for what I said when you tried to wake me up," and black fila sneakers.

"That shirt was made for you." Jon laughed as he got to his feet and grabbed the key card off of the night stand.

"I figured you would appreciate it. Under the circumstances." Amelia stretched out her legs as Jon grabbed the key card. "Let's get this over with. This is one part of working with you I'm not going to miss when it's time for me to leave."

"You never know when that time finally comes you might have learned to love our morning runs." He smirked as he opened the door to their hotel room.

Amelia grunted, "I highly doubt that." She retorted before pushing him out of the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Showered, fed, and freshly changed into a more professional outfit, Amelia followed Dean into the arena to prepare for Monday Night RAW. She would have to change into her attire for the evening. They had received revised scripts earlier in the day and were surprised with the direction that the writers had decided to go.

"I wonder what Seth and Roman think of the new script."

"I am sure they are okay with it. They tend to go with the flow when it comes to what the company wants."

"So you are the only rebel who causes problems."

"I don't have a problem calling out shitty writing."

"Please, don't hold back your opinions." Amelia giggled. "You never know it might be fun."

"This isn't so bad. They have given me terrible ideas before. This one, I am pretty sure we will all be able to work with."

"Good to know you are invested. I am going to need your guidance with this."

"You'll do fine. You were so nervous when you debuted and look how well you have taken off."

Amelia felt a little flutter in her stomach at the compliment. She was proud that she had been able to earn such praise from Jon. "Thank you."

He nodded in response. When they reached the door to the dressing room she followed him inside. He rolled his suitcase to the corner and flopped down on one of the couches. "Guess the guys aren't here yet."

"Guess that means you are stuck with me a bit longer -seeing no one is around to save you."

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that. I have been behaving myself lately."

"Ha ha ha." Amelia sat down on the second couch and leaned back. "So we have to go to Australia this weekend?"

"Yep for Super ShowDown. Have you ever been to Australia?"

"No. I had never been out of the country - until I began working with you."

"Seriously? Wow… not even on vacation?"

Amelia shook her head, "Nope, not even on vacation."

"Well I guess I will have to make sure you see some of the sights on the trip. I think you will like it."

"That would be nice."

The door to the dressing room flew open and Seth walked inside. "What would be nice?" He asked, leaving his suitcase in the middle of the room and taking a seat beside Amelia.

"Jon was just saying he was going to show me around a bit this weekend seeing I have never been to Australia."

"OH you'll love it. It's awesome. Seth looked up as Roman entered the room dragging his luggage behind him. He left his beside Seth's and shoved Jon's feet off of the couch so he could sit down.

"We missed you two on the bus the last few days. How is the house coming along?" Roman looked from Amelia to Dean, waiting for a response.

"It's great we are almost done. I am just doing some finishing touches with the decorating before the housewarming party on Wednesday. You boys are going to come, right?" Amelia asked excitedly, ignoring Jon as he rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Wouldn't miss it." Seth smirked.

"Great. It is going to be a lot of fun… I really should go get ready for the show. See you you boys in a little bit." She got up from her spot and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia stood beside Jon at the top of the arena,waiting for their entrance music. The glam squad had really outdone themselves when doing her hair and makeup. They had teased her shoulder length blonde hair, making it look fuller, and tousled it. Her eyes were covered with a shimmering pink powered eyeshadow and her lips were coated with a similar shade of gloss. After getting her hair and makeup done she had changed into a pair of ripped black jeans, a black crop top and a pink studded leather jacket. She loved the style because it reminded her of one of her favorite movies, _Grease._

Kevin Owens was mid-match when Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre ran out, interfering and causing a disqualification - allowing Kevin to keep his belt. Kevin was celebrating, title in the air, when the speakers kicked on.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD.**

The audience roared as Dean, Roman, Seth, and Amelia made their entrance. Dean jumped over the barricade before helping Amelia over. Seth followed, doing his signature roll and Roman brought up the rear, climbing over the barrier. Amelia walked over to the time keeper's area as the boys jumped up on the sides of the ring. She grabbed microphones and then joined her clients in the ring.

She handed both Seth and Dean a microphone before turning her attention to Kevin, "You still have my clients' undivided attention Kevin. We said we were going to cause change - that we would come back and make this place better. My clients know that that starts with getting that title off from around your waist."

Kevin laughed and grabbed the microphone from her hand. She ave him a disgusted look that earned her a satisfied smile, "Ha! That is so funny Amelia. I can call you Amelia right?" He didn't wait for Amelia to respond, "I _took_ this title from one of your _clients._ " She rolled her eyes as he used air quotes on the word client. "And no one has been able to take it from me since."

Dean stepped forward, He wore his tag team title belt around his waist while Seth had his hung over his shoulder. "It's easy to hold onto that title when you always have people coming out and saving your ass from eating a 3 count."

"I could beat any one of you - any time, any place." Kevin said, matter-of- factly.

"Is that so?" Seth smirked, "So how about tonight you wrestle one of us and. If we win then one of us gets a shot at that title." He pointed at the Universal title now hanging over Kevin's shoulder.

Drew stepped forward "And if you lose - We get another shot at those tag team titles."

Seth looked at Dean who shrugged, "You've got yourself a deal." Seth dropped his mic and led the boys out of the ring. Once he had jumped down, Dean helped Amelia down from the ring and the group made their way to the back.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.**

Amelia followed Seth down to the ring, Dean and Roman were in the back. Seth climbed over the barricade before helping Amelia over. Amelia followed him to the ring and waited at ringside while he climbed up on the apron. Kevin was already in the ring waiting for him.

Seth handed his belt to Amelia before climbing into the ring. Amelia stood outside the ring, the belt draped over her shoulder, as Seth stood in his corner. Mike announced Kevin and then Seth before exciting the ring and motioning for the time keeper to ring the bell. As soon as the bell rang Seth darted across the ring and hit Kevin with a dropkick. He got back to his feet and began to stomp on Kevin in the corner, much to the delight of the audience.

Amelia cheered him on from ringside. Smacking her hand against the mat as Seth continued his offense. He dragged Kevin to the center of the ring and climbed to the top rope, looking for a frog splash to end the match early. Unfortunately Kevin rolled out of the way and Seth landed hard against the mat. Kevin got to his feet and yanked Seth up by his hair. He whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the way back to set up a pop up powerbomb. He pinned Seth but, Seth kicked out at 2.

Kevin got up and dragged Seth to the corner and performed his running cannonball into the corner. He got to his feet and ran across the ring, performing a second one. He dragged Seth to the center of the ring and went for the pin. Once gain Seth kicked out at 2.

Seth punched Kevin as he, once again, began to pull him back to his feet. Once standing, Seth kicked Kevin in the stomach. Kevin let go, doubling over. He grabbed Kevin and pulled him upright him, hitting a belly-to-back suplex. He went for the pin but, Kevin kicked out at 1. Seth smacked the mat in frustration and Amelia yelled, "Come on Seth, you got this!" from the outside. The fans all cheered as Seth got to his feet. He waited for Kevin to stand up before hitting a big boot, followed by a leg drop. The fans all cheered as Seth once again went for the cover. Kevin once again kicked out, this time at 2.

Seth raked his fingers through his hair and grabbed Kevin, pulling him up to his feet. Kevin pushed him back, sending him back into the ropes. Once gain Kevin hit the pop-up powerbomb. Instead of going fro the pin, He pulled Seth up and whipped him back into the ropes. He once again went for the pop-up powerbomb but, Seth used the momentum form the ropes to perform a twisting cross-body, knocking Kevin off his feet.

Seth ran over to the ropes and climbed to the top, looking for another frog splash. He was about to go for the move when he was knocked off the top rope by Dolph. Seth fell off the ropes and onto the mat. Kevin, who had made his way to his feet, joined Dolph in beating down on Seth as the bell rang. Amelia ran over and yelled at the men as Drew joined the fray. The three men had him pinned in the corner, kicking and stomping him.

 **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.**

Dean and Roman ran to the ring and made the save. Dean pounced on Ziggler, knocking him to the mat and hitting him with a series of punches. Roma hit Drew with a superman punch, causing the big man to stagger. Seth managed to get a hold of the ropes and pulled himself up, kicking at Kevin. The two began to exchange blows.

The fans went crazy as the six men brawled around the ring. Dean and Dolph fought their way to the edge of the ring and flipped over the ropes. The boys continued to beat each other down until Amelia jumped up on the ring apron, microphone in hand.

"Enough!" She yelled into the mic, causing the men to stop and s tare at her, baffled. Dolph was lying on the ground where Dean had rammed him into a barricade. Dean stared up at his girlfriend, breathing heavily. Kevin and Seth were still in the corner and Roman was leaning against the bottom rope while Drew lie on his back in the ring. "This is _not_ how we are gong to settle this." She climbed through the ropes and walked to the center of the ring. "WE are going to settle this, Sunday, at Super Showdown."

The fans all cheered at the mention of the pay per view.

"This weekend my clients, the Shield, will face the team of Dolph Ziggler, Drew Mcintyre, and Universal Champion, Kevin Owns."

While Amelia spoke Drew had gotten to his feet. Roman, who had also climbed to his feet, tensed when the Scottish Psychopath approached Amelia. He grabbed the microphone out of her hand. He inched closer to her, staring down at her. He towered over her as he sneered at her **,** "WE accept . . . on one condition."

Amelia asked. "What's that?" Even though she no longer had a microphone.

Drew smirked. "If one of us picks up the win on one of your boys - Dolph and I get our tag-team titles back."

Amelia pondered the offer. She was shocked when she heard Dean's voice, "We have our own condition as well." With the scene in the middle of the ring no one had noticed Dean had left Dolph lying by the barricade to get his own microphone.

Drew turned toward him, looking at him expectantly. He motioned for Dean to continue.

"If one of us pin one of you, Roman get the Universal title back."

Kevin stared open mouthed at the prospect. He was about to say something when Drew nodded, "WE accept. We will see you at Super Showdown, _boys."_

Seth got out of the ring and so did Roman. Amelia crossed the ring and jumped down with an assist from Dean. They exited the arena together, leaving a distraught Kevin to yell at Drew in the center of the ring to end the show.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I really think Super Showdown will be a fun show." Amelia said as she dragged her suitcase behind her. She was following Jon to the rental car. He had already unlocked the doors and popped the tailgate.

"I am sure it will. The overseas shows are always fun. The audience is so into them because we are only over there once in a while."

"I am actually really looking forward to it."

Jon smirked, "Are you warming up to this lifestyle, Blum?" He grabbed his bag and put it in the tailgate before grabbing her and setting it beside his own.

"No, definitely not… but, it is really cool seeing all of the joy you guys provide the fans."

"You are such a softie." He teased, closing the tailgate. "Let's go get something to eat. I am starving and we have a long drive back to Savannah."

"I think we should get tacos." Amelia walked to the passenger door and opened it. She slid inside and bucked her seat belt. "They sound delicious."

Jon chuckled, "Fine, I suppose I could eat tacos.. . ."

"That is mighty kind of you."

"I can be nice once in a while." Jon started the engine.

"Well I like it when you show your nice side." Amelia laughed.

"Yea, well… don't get used to it." He said as he backed out of the parking space.

Amelia shook her head watching the streetlights as Jon pulled the rental out of the parking lot. "I'll do my best." She replied, hoping that he was only kidding.


	12. Chapter 12

**[an]** hopefully you all enjoy this update. I know I have to change the quote in the last chapter.I used the wrong one /

 **[disclaimer]** I am in no way affiliated with wwe. I don't own any wrestiner mentioned in this story (obviously).

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** "Sometimes it takes a heartbreak to shake us awake help us see we are worth so much more than we're settling for."  
― Mandy Hale

* * *

 _YIP! YIP! YIP!_

Amelia rolled over in her bed as Lennox jumped down and scurried out of the open bedroom door, claws clicking on hardwood. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table - 9:30 AM. She frowned and climbed out of bed. Usually Jon would have already woken her up and forced her to go a morning run. She crossed the room to peer out of the large bay window that faced the front yard. Jon was coming up the sidewalk from the detached garage.

She made her way downstairs, reaching the kitchen just as he came in through the front door. "Morning, you were out early." She greeted when he followed her into the kitchen.

"Had to pick something up."

"I was just surprised. You usually wake me up to on your morning run." Amelia opened the refrigerator door and began collecting the items she needed to make breakfast.

"You seemed really tired after we got back last night and we are finally done with the house. I just figured I would let you sleep in."

Amelia nodded as she sat eggs, bacon, milk, butter, and syrup on the counter. "That is considerate of you." She crossed the room, walking past him to get to the pantry door, and grabbed the box of bisquick.

"I promise I didn't get any alcohol when I was out. You can give me one of your little test thingys if you want." Jon leaned against the counter.

"I never said you did." Amelia grabbed a mixing bowl and poured the required amount of bisquick into it. "I was just curious. Did you get whatever it was you needed?"

"Yes." Jon said simply. He grabbed a coffee mug out of the cupboard and placed it on the keurig. He grabbed one of the K-cups and placed it inside and hit the button to make it brew.

"Good." Amelia smiled slightly, she added eggs, vanilla, and mix to the pancake batter. "Are you ready for tonight."

Jon shot her a dirty look and she fought the urge to giggle. "You know the answer to that."

Amelia warmed the griddle before turning her attention to the bacon. She opened the package and separated it, placing half in the air fryer on the counter.

"I don't think tonight will be so bad, except for all of the people wondering why we have a film crew following us. It's the house warming party tomorrow that I am worried about." Amelia frowned as she continued to putter about the kitchen, deep in through. "What if I don't get the house decorated well or the party doesn't go well. It will be on TV."

"The house warming will go fine. You have planned it excessively. I don't think there is even a possibility that something could go wrong." He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip.

Amelia sighed, "Thanks for making me sound like an obsessive freak."

Jon groaned, "Don't be dramatic. You know what I mean. Everything is going to be fine." He watched as Amelia poured pancake batter onto the griddle. "I am starving. I hope that doesn't take much longer."

"Who said I was making any of this for you?"

"You are going to eat 4 pancakes by yourself?"

"You know how much I love my carbs." Amelia flipped over the pancakes when they started to bubble. She then cracked some eggs into a frying pan.

"Yea but, I know damn well you aren't going to eat half a pound of bacon."

Amelia nodded in defeat, "That is true. You've got me." She grabbed the basket to the air fryer when it beeped and used a spoon to scoop out the bacon. She wrapped the leftover uncooked bacon and returned it to the fridge.

Jon grabbed another K-cup and put on a cup of coffee for Amelia.

"Is that for me or are you going to drink out of two coffee cups."

Jon stood beside her as she got all of the pancakes off of the griddle. "I figured you were making me breakfast… the least I could do was make you a cup of coffee."

Amelia flipped the eggs, then turned to him - smiling sweetly, "You are right it is the _least_ that you could do."

* * *

Amelia let go of grip on the lever on the curling iron, allowing the large chuck of hair she had wrapped around the barrel to fall down in loose waves. She wrapped another large chunk around the barrel and examined her reflection in the mirror as she waited for the appropriate time to release the curls.

She decided to dress somewhat casually for her 'date' with Jon. She had picked a pair of simple white skinny jeans. She had paired the wardrobe staple with a blue baby-doll tank top with crystal embellishment. She wore a blend of royal, sky blue, and white eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

She released the final strand of her hair. She unplugged the curling iron and sat it down. She ran her fingers through her hair, tousling the waves, before spraying it with some hairspray.

She added a diamond necklace and bracelet. Satisfied with her look she slid on her blue stiletto pumps with crystal embellishment down the heel. She grabbed her handbag and headed down the stairs.

Jon was already downstairs. He was also dressed casually in a pair of cargo pants and a plain button down shirt. He watched quietly as she descended the stairs.

"You clean up nice, Good." She smiled, taking a second to fix his collar.

He faltered for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, before smirking, "Yea, don't get used to it. I only wear button down shirts for special occasions."

"Hmmm so a scripted dinner date with me is a special occasion?"

"Gotta look good for the camera - besides wouldn't a boyfriend dress up for a date with his girl?"

"You are certainly putting a lot of effort into the scene for this show - especially for someone who doesn't want to do it."

Jon didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed his car keys off of the hook, that she had placed by the door. "Let's just go."

The restaurant was small, the lights were dim and there were several couples at small tables around the room. Amelia could tell that Jon was uncomfortable as soon as he entered the intimate setting.

She couldn't help wondering what kind of dates he took his wife on if this type of setting made him uncomfortable.

It quickly occurred to her that maybe it wasn't that he disliked the setting it probably had more to do with the fact that he was stuck in such an intimate setting with someone he wasn't _actually_ dating.

A waiter in a white button down shirt and black pants greeted them, "Do you have a reservation?"

The camera men were already rolling, standing in the corner of the room, so they could get an angle that included Jon, Amelia, the waiter and the restaurant.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but, Amelia cut him off. "This isn't really our style Jon. It was so sweet of you to do this but, I think I would much prefer a nice walk by the river." Amelia grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. She looked at the waiter, "I'm really sorry for any inconvenience but, I think we will be leaving." She said apologetically.

The director behind the camera was red in the face and was about to speak when one of the producers cut him off with a hand signal. Amelia led them out of the restaurant. Even after the door closed she could hear him direct the cameraman to follow them.

She did her best to ignore the footsteps of the camera men as they followed behind them. She walked, hand in hand with Jon, across the quiet street toward the river. A small pathway along the river was lined with benches.

She glanced at Jon, "I think it was very sweet you made that reservation but, I think that place was just a bit too stuffy for us."

Jon gave her a searching glance before nodding for the benefit of the camera, "I just figured it might be something you'd like. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I just like being with you. You don't need to do anything fancy to impress me." She glanced at the river, the lights of the city reflecting on its waters. "This really is a beautiful city."

Jon nodded, "I knew this was where I was supposed to be - after everything. It feels right."

"I am glad you found your niche." She said genuinely. "Hopefully you will still be willing to stay at my place in Nashville from time to time?"

Jon chuckled, "I think I can handle that."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments. A white food truck, boasting a colorful logo was parked along the side of the road. Jon nodded toward it, "Well seeing we didn't go the restaurant - I think I still should feed you. Are you up for some barbecue?"

"Barbecue sounds perfect."

* * *

After Jon had finished his brisket sandwich and fries and Amelia had finished her fish and shrimp, they sat on a bench with their lemonades. She crossed one leg over the other as she stared out over the water. "Thank you for tonight, it has been wonderful. It's rare for us to get a date night and this one was perfect." Jon scoffed. "I'm serious. This was perfect - for us at least."

"I'm glad your happy." Amelia couldn't help but feel like Jon meant it. She had long since forgotten about the camera men - and the script they had been given. Not that it mattered much seeing they hadn't bothered to stay at the restaurant.

"I have something for you." He said. He grabbed a black velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not much but, you have done so much for me." He looked down at the box, turning it over in his fingers. "You have made me realize that I am worth more than I settled for - more than I ever thought I deserved. Ypu made me realize I deserve to be happy. So thank you."

Amelia took the small box he held out to her and flipped it open. She tried to ignore the camera man, who had gotten closer to get a better shot of the present in the box. Her lips curved into a smile as she looked at the necklace in the box. She ran her fingers over the small Scottish Terrier pendant. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

He smiled and took the box from her. He quietly removed the necklace. Getting the hint she turned her back to him and moved her hair. She waited while he put the necklace around her neck. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek. She did her best to hide her surprise when he gently cupped her face to give her a quick peck on the lips before tucking the box into his pocket.

* * *

The house was completely decorated and Amelia was already dressed for the house warming party. She had chosen to wear a pair of black straight leg slacks, a white chiffon baby doll tank top with black polka dots over a black tank top, and black pumps. Her hair was down and she wore a smokey eye and nude lip combo.

She hadn't slept well the night before. Something about her pretend date with Jon had left her unsettled. Everything had been so comfortable and casual. Not at all like she had expected.

Her fingers traveled up to the necklace and she ran her fingers over the pendant.

There had been no mention of the necklace in the script. So why had he purchased it and brought it? Had it been some kind of last minute add in from McMahon? But why wouldn't he tell her?

Then his comments, they had felt so genuine. She knew John was a good actor but . . .

"Amelia, you okay?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and spun on her heel, "Uh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

He nodded. He was setting out a tray of food on the counter. "I see you are wearing the necklace. I am glad that you like it." He had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Amelia smiled slightly, "How could I not. It's a terrier just like my baby?"

Jon chuckled, "That's why I picked it. I know it isn't much but, I wanted to get you something for everything you have done for me. I don't know what made me give it to you last night but, it just seemed right."

"It was. Don't be sorry." She did her best to mentally shake off her thoughts. "Does the house look okay?"

"Not a thing out of place, just like I predicted."

"Good."

"The dogs are upstairs in my room. They were more than content to sleep on the bed."

"Good, wouldn't want them to mess with the equipment."

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine." He walked past her and squeezed her shoulder. I am going to go turn on the lights on the deck and dock. The camera crew just arrived and everyone else will be here soon.." He gave her a reassuring smile before walking out the sliding glass doors that led to the patio.

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before crossing the room to get the rest of the food out of the refrigerator.

* * *

Jon had been right, the night had been wonderful. Everyone was very kind and the taping was going well. After eating and giving a partial tour of the house everyone had migrated outside to enjoy the rest of the party.

Jon and Amelia were on the deck by the dock talking with Nikki, Brie, Seth, Roman, Nattie, and Tyson. Jon was engrossed in a conversation with the guys while Amelia sat and chatted casually with Natalya and the twins.

"The house is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you both for inviting us to your house warming party." Brie said, taking a sip of drink in her hand.

"It's our pleasure." Amelia did her best to sound sincere.

"I have some really exciting news for both of you!" Nikki said excitedly, setting her glass of wine down on the table in front of them.

The declaration had gotten the boys attention as well and both Seth and Jon turned their attention toward Nikki.

"We are all going to go to Switzerland at the end of the month! Won't that be so much fun."

"We are what, now?" Amelia asked, shocked, earning a laugh from both of the twins.

"Well not _everyone_ is going. Nikki, Brie, Daniel, TJ, myself, you, Jon, and Paige will be going. It will be a lot of fun." Nattie smiled.

"How am I not invited. I thought we were friends." Seth feigned disappointment.

Nikki rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"It is going to be so fun and so _romantic._ " Brie wiggled her eyebrows at Amelia.

"That is kind of short notice don't you think?" Jon asked. Amelia could feel his body tense beside her.

"We thought it would be a good surprise for your house warming present. Plus we just got the tickets a few days ago. Please, please, say you will come along."

"What would we do with the dogs?" Jon asked.

"Oh, I will watch them. They would be fine hanging out with my crew." Seth offered.

Amelia glanced at Jon who shrugged his shoulders. She knew she was going to hear about this after the party was over. "Yea, of course we will come along." She replied, much to the delight of both Bellas and the ire of her client.

* * *

 **an.** I know there are probably some dumbass typos in here but, it is 4:30 in the morning and I want to publish it before I go to bed. I will fix any errors once I get some rest. I apologize ahead of time. hope you enjoyed this chapter. reviews are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**[an]** sorry for the delay with this update. I have been working on this chapter on and off. Some parts came easily and others were a bit of a struggle. I am hoping it turned out okay. Things are going to start getting exciting in chapters 14&15 **  
[disclaimer]** don't own dean ambrose, seth rollins, roman reigns or any other wrestler mentioned in this story. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** " _Anything that feels good couldn't possibly be bad."  
_ ― **Angelina Jolie**

* * *

After a long morning of media to promote the show, Dean, Roman, and Seth were more than ready to spend the day sightseeing in Melbourne with Amelia. They had already been through the city in the past but were looking forward to enjoying some of the most beautiful attractions again, as well as a few other attractions they had picked with Amelia in mind. Dean had decided to leave Amelia back at the hotel to rest after the long trip. So the guys drove back to the hotel to pick up the blonde. Much to his surprise, she was already awake and ready for the excursion.

Her medium length blonde hair was down in beachy waves and she wore natural makeup and pink lip gloss. She had chosen to dress comfortably in a pair of ripped jeans, sandals, and a blush t-shirt over a sky blue, criss-cross, cage bralette. She grabbed her handbag and sunglasses before following Dean out of the hotel room they were sharing.

"So where are we off to?" She asked excitedly as they walked together toward the rental SUV where Seth and Roman were waiting for them.

He smirked as he opened the door for her, earning a grateful smile as she climbed into the backseat, "Don't worry we have quite the day lined up for you, dollface."

Amelia scoffed at the nickname but said nothing more.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

After a trip to Federation Square and lengthy walk through the Southbank and Art Center, the group had spent some time walking through the Royal Botanical Gardens. Amelia was enjoying looking at all of the beautiful plants. She could have spent a lot more time there but she knew the boys were probably a lot less interested in gardens than she was and they probably had other places they planned on taking her.

"This place is absolutely stunning." She said, looking around in awe at all of the beautiful plants.

"We figured you would like it." Seth said. He didn't seem interested in the flowers and was currently uploading a photo of the group from journey through Southbank onto his Instagram.

"I do but I think we can go somewhere else. I know this probably isn't very interesting for you boys."

Roman, who was snapping a picture of a rather beautiful flowering shrub, shrugged his shoulders. "I have taken plenty of pictures to show my wife. She is going to love them."

"If you are having a good time we can stay longer." Dean added. "We have all been down here before. This is new for you and we want you to see the sites."

"That's sweet but, I am okay. I am looking forward to seeing what else you boys have planned for me today. . . but first can you take a picture of me here so I can send it to Elliot and Maddy." Amelia went to get her phone out of her pocket.

"I'll do it. Jon go get in the picture with her." Seth nodded toward a particularly beautiful display of greenery by the water.

"I don't know - this picture is for Elliot & Maddy . .. "

"And for me! Come on, please. It will be a great keepsake to remind me of this trip."

Dean sighed but didn't object. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the wall and stood beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they both smiled for the picture.

"That turned out great. I'll send it to you." Seth said.

"Thank you." Amelia smiled gratefully. "Where are we off too next?"

"Well the zoo of course. You know that we were going to go there. . . for both you and Seth." Roman smiled.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

It was really hot in the afternoon sun but Dean couldn't deny that the animals were absolutely adorable.

Plus, it made him really happy to see Amelia having such a great time. She had loved seeing all of the native animals that the zoo had to offer. They had even been able to hold Koala bears; so, they had all taken pictures holding Koalas.

Seth had posted all of the pictures to his Instagram and Dean had snuck a few glances at Amelia's. Dean loved Amelia's picture in particular. She hadn't been worried about holding the wild animal. On the contrary she had been ecstatic when the offer was made.

In her picture she was holding the bear against her chest. The bear was smaller and very lovable. It was clinging to her t-shirt and Amelia was smiling brightly as she stared at the little creature.

It was actually her smile that made Dean love the picture. There was something about Amelia's smile that made him smile. It was contagious.

Roman, Amelia, and Seth were all currently engrossed with the lion exhibit. He looked at Amelia. She was talking to one of the lions. She spun around to look at him, her golden hair shimmered in the sunlight as it whipped around her face with the sudden movement. She motioned for him to come closer, smiling brightly, "Come on Jon, they are absolutely adorable. You are missing it."

Dean smiled and walked over to where his friends stood.

 _Maybe it wasn't just the picture._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean, Seth, and Roman sat in their dressing room at the Melbourne Cricket Ground. Amelia had just left to get changed and have her hair and makeup done for the show. Roman was doing some pre-show warmups, Seth was on his phone, and Dean sat pondering his current predicament. He could no longer deny the feelings he had developed for his blonde companion.

"Everything alright Bro?" Roman asked from his position on the floor.

Dean sighed. He really needed someone to confide in - and Amelia had said it was his choice to disclose why she was really working with him - s _hould he tell them the truth and see if they could give him any advice?_

"I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it."

The seriousness of his tone caught Seth's attention and he turned off his phone and put it back in his carry on bag. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. He could really use his friend's advice but he didn't know if he should breach the subject with them. It would include telling them about Amelia's true occupation first and he didn't know if he should do that without talking to her first.

 _But, she had given him the option to tell them when she first started._

"I have feelings for Amelia." He admitted.

"That's great!" Seth smiled, sitting up straight. "It's about time you moved on. What's the problem?"

"You make it sound like they have been split for years. Not everyone hops from relationship to relationship without a care, like you." Roman shot his friend a disapproving look. He got up from his spot on the floor and sat down beside Seth. Seth glowered at him but did not respond. Roman turned his attention back to Dean, "It's okay to be nervous. Your split from Renee was hard but - - -"

"This doesn't have anything to do with my divorce."

"Okay then, what's the matter?"

Dean frowned, "That's just it. I don't know if I should tell you . .. "

"Come on man. We're your best friends. Of course you can tell us." Seth insisted.

"Is she with someone else?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Are you worried she will turn you down?"

"It's complicated. Even if she does have feelings for me. I don't think I can do anything about it."

Roman and Seth exchanged curious looks.

Seth leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "It can't be _that_ bad. She's single, your divorced is finalized, you two seem to get along great -"

"She's my sober companion." Dean blurted out, cutting him off.

"Your what?" Seth asked. Roman stared at him, mouth agape.

"My sober companion. After everything happened I started drinking - too much - and Vince thought it would be good if I had someone to help me stay in line. So he hired Amelia to work with me. She works for some agency in Nashville."

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Seth asked.

"It was embarrassing. Why would i want to tell you that I have to have a fucking baby sitter?"

Seth frowned, clearly feeling guilty for his question. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"It's not like that at all. You were going through a really hard time and It would have gotten to anybody. There is no way we would have thought any less of you for needing a little support with everything going on." Roman said, breaking the awkward silence. He gave Dean a knowing look, "It might not have been the right thing to do but, it was understandable and we would have helped too."

"Thanks." Dean didn't know how to respond. He looked down at the floor, tapping his foot.

The three friends sat in silence for a while, everyone unsure of how to move forward with their conversation.

Dean sighed and flopped his head back, "And things just keep getting worse. Of course I had to fall for the one person I cannot have."

"I think you should just go for it." Seth said. Dean and Roman both looked surprised. "You have spent enough time being unhappy, go for what you want."

Dean sighed, "But I know she is going to say no. She is always so professional."

"You don't _know_ she is going to say no." Seth countered. "You have treated her pretty crappy in the past and she didn't ask to get reassigned."

"Is that supposed to convince me to go for it? Because saying I have treated her badly isn't a very good argument to make if you want me to go for it."

Roman chuckled, "He has a point."

"Fine ignore that. You should go for it because if you don't and she leaves you are going to regret not knowing if the two of you could have had something and been happy."

"And now he has a point." Roman smirked.

Dean couldn't disagree.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean stood with Roman, Amelia, and Seth by gorilla, watching the cruiserweight title match on one of the monitors. Amelia had found them just outside of the dressing room after getting prepared for the show. The glam squad had added length to her hair with loosely curled clip-in extensions. She had changed into blue leather pants, a red lace cropped camisole, and a blue leather jacket. She finished the look with red stiletto pumps.

"You look like a sexy, badass, wonder woman." Seth said when she joined them, earning a slight glare from his friend and tag team partner.

Lucky for Dean, Amelia didn't seem to notice his reaction to the comment. She smiled and laughed, "Thank you."

"Yea, you look great Amelia." Dean added.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. This certainly isn't an outfit I would wear so your compliments make me feel a bit more confident. I am so nervous." She admitted.

"Don't be nervous. It is just like the shows back in the states." Seth gently patted her on the back and smiled reassuringly.

Amelia took a deep breath and nodded. She shook out her hands, hoping to shake out some of the tension that had settled in her body. "Okay."

"You're going to do great." Roman smiled.

"Thanks."

"We've got all the faith in you, Amelia. I'm glad you're here. It's going to go great." Dean added, earning a surprised look from the blonde. Much to his dismay he felt his cheeks grow warm. _What had he been thinking, getting all sentimental._

Amelia smiled slightly, "Look at you, you big sap." She elbowed him lightly.

He chuckled, "Yea right."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

The crowd was electric as they watched The Shield vs Kevin Owens, Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler. Amelia had spent the majority of the match pacing outside of the ring or banging on the mat in an attempt to encourage her clients.

Drew picked up Seth and put him in position to hit the Alabama Slam but was hit with a superman punch from Roman. Drew dropped Seth as he fell to the mat. He rolled out of the ring, leaving both Roman and Seth alone in the ring. Dean was lying outside of the ring after a nasty super-kick from Dolph that knocked him off of the apron.

Amelia inched away from Drew who had landed next to her on the floor. She pounded her hand on the mat and yelled for Roman and Seth to get up. She scurried backward toward the announce table when Drew clambered to his feet, glaring down at her. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

The fans all booed at the interaction.

Kevin yelled for Drew, causing him to turn his back on Amelia. Kevin motioned for Drew and Dolph to climb up on the ring apron like the shield. They obliged and stared down at Roman and Seth as they began to stir.

Dean had also pulled himself up, gripping the ring apron. He grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up.

Roman and Seth looked back at him. Then looked around at the other men surrounding them.

Dean dove over the rope and ran across the ring, taking out Owens and knocking him into the barricade, earning a roar from the crowd.

Roman and Seth both turned around, exchanging blows with Dolph and Drew. Roman hit Dolph with a superman punch and knocked him out of the ring. Seth hit Drew with a nasty kick before exiting the ring. Roman got into the corner and waited from Drew to get to his feet. He hit Drew with a spear and went for the cover but Drew kicked out at two.

Roman got up and tagged Seth in. Seth ran across the apron and climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the frog splash. He went for the pin but Drew once again kicked out.

Amelia yelled words of encouragement, clapping her hands as Seth continued to work on Drew.

Dean joined Roman on the ring apron and held out his hand for the tag. Seth obliged and tagged him in before motion for Roman to come into the ring too.

The fans all cheered, knowing what was coming next. Dean and Seth picked Drew up and set him up for the triple powerbomb. They were just about to drop him when Kevin ran in and broke it up, hitting Roman in the back of the neck with a brutal clothesline.

Roman dropped Drew, who knocked over Seth and Dean. Dean rolled to the side where Amela was. Amelia leaned into the ring, checking on him.

Kevin picked up Roman and tossed him out of the ring before doing the same to Seth. He slid out of the ring where Dolph was waiting for him. He nodded toward Seth and clapped Dolph on the back. Dolph nodded in understanding and walked over to Seth who was beginning to stir. Seth began to get to his feet but was met with a superkick from Dolph.

Kevin walked over to Roman and began to beat him down. He pulled him up and threw him into the barricade. He grabbed Roman and once again pulled him up. He picked him up and hit the pop-up powerbomb on the ring apron.

Meanwhile, Seth tried to pull himself up using the ring apron but, as soon as he reached his feet, Dolph hit him with a zig-zag. Dolph jumped onto the ring apron where Drew had managed to crawl over to the corner. He could tag himself in and Drew rolled out of the ring.

Dean had made his way to his feet and was stumbling as Dolph rushed into the ring. Dolph ran up behind him and hit him with the zig-zag. He went for the cover but Dean kicked out, much to the delight of the crowd.

Dolph smacked the mat in frustration. He looked over to Kevin who motioned for him to thrown Dean out of the ring. Dolph did as directed. He watched as Kevin picked up Dean and hit him with a pop-up powerbomb on to the stairs. Dean rolled off clutching his back. Kevin grabbed him and tossed him into the ring where Dolph was waiting.

Dolph motioned with his hand for Dean to get up, bouncing up and down, ready to strike. Dean struggled to his feet only to be hit with a second zig-zag. Dolph once again went for the cover but Dean kicked out again. Dean rolled away from Dolph, hoping to tag in someone but Seth and Roman were still knocked out outside the ring.

Dean cursed under his breath when he realized no one was there to tag in.

"You've got this!" Amelia yelled, pounding her hand on the mat. "Get up! Get up!"

Dean grabbed the ropes and climbed to his feet. Dolph was coming at him but Dean jumped, hitting him with a load of punches. The fans all cheered as Dean once again got to his feet. Drew got into the ring and ran at Dean, looking for a claymore. Dean sidestepped. He grabbed Drew and tossed him out of the ring.

Dean turned around as Dolph attempted to hit him with a superkick. Dean shoved his foot away and grabbed Dolph. He set him up and hit the dirty deeds. He pinned Dolph for the three count and the win.

The audience all cheered as the referee raised Dean's hand. He grabbed at his stomach with his free hand.

Amelia got into the ring and ran over, wrapping him in a tight embrace that caused him to tense. She tried to hide her concern as Roman and Seth joined them in the ring. The referee raised Seth's hand while Amelia raised Roman's.

She moved out of the way as the referee brought them their titles. Dean and Seth climbed up onto the turnbuckles with their titles. Roman held up the universal title and the fans all cheered.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Dean and Amelia had opted not to go out with the other members of the roster after the show. Amelia was tired and she could tell that Dean wasn't feeling well - even if he didn't want to admit it. She hadn't bothered to change and had offered to collect all of their things while Dean got the rental car.

The car ride back to the hotel had been quiet but comfortable. She could tell something happened during the match that left him in pain. He had still turned down a trip to the trainers' room after the match.

He managed to find a parking spot close to the main entrance.

"I'll get the bags." She said as she opened the door.

"I can get mine." He opened the tailgate as he got out of the driver's seat. He slammed the door shut.

She had already made her way to the back of the car. She pulled the bags out of the back.

"I got it. No matter what you say I can tell you are hurt. Just get the door."

"Amelia - "

"Get the door, Jon."

He sighed but did as she asked. He led the way to the front door and opened it for her. She brought the bags inside and waited for him to lead the way to the elevator.

He held the elevator door for her as she brought the bags onto the elevator and held it again when she was getting off the elevator.

Once safely inside the hotel room she dragged the bags to the corner by the bathroom door then flopped on the bed, kicking off her heels.

He followed suit and flopped down on the other bed. His hand once again found his side as he leaned back and groaned, closing his eyes.

"Can I do anything?" She asked knowingly. "I know a person in pain when I see one."

"Nah, I will be fine. Just landed weird after that pop-up powerbomb."

"Let me see." She stood up.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her. "You don't have to do that. I am sure it's nothing."

"I would feel better if you let me check."

He sighed but didn't object. He sat up long enough to shed off his t-shirt before lying back down on the bed. A bruise was already forming along his side and chest. She frowned.

"Can you roll onto your side, carefully."

He did as he was asked, cursing under his breath.

She tsked as she checked over the afflicted area. "Can you take a deep breath?"

"It hurts." He admitted, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She nodded, "I think you should get an x-ray Jon. You have bruised ribs - they might even be broken or fractured."

"I didn't hear anything crack." He groaned in pain again as he rolled back over to look at her. "I think you might be right about them being bruised."

"I know, what's up with that? It's like I'm some kind of doctor or something." She smiled.

He chuckled. Then winced. "Fuck."

"You need to relax. Let's get you comfortable. I bet they have an ice machine here." She went over the bed she had been sitting on and pulled the covers down. She grabbed the pillows and fixed them up. "You get changed then get into bed. I am going to go get some ice." She said as she once again slid on her heels.

"Amelia, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay." He slowly sat up.

She waved off his objections and grabbed her purse. "You better be in bed when I get back." She demanded, earning a smirk from Dean. She smiled, "I'll be right back." She grabbed the key card and left, snapping the door shut behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**[an]** I can't believe this story has over 100 followers. I never imagined this story (or anything I wrote tbh) would be this popular. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story, who takes a moment to leave a review, and who has added this story to their follow/favorite lists. It means **so** much to me. Everyone ready for some Soft!Dean?

 **[disclaimer]** I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

 **Between the Raindrops  
** _You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears  
_ **\- Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Amelia followed Nikki off of the airplane. Dean was behind her, carrying both of their carry on bags. She wrapped her quilted puffer vest tighter around her waist as she followed the twins and Bryan into the airport. Once she was inside she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Seth to make sure the dogs were okay. It had been hard letting Seth leave with the dogs when he came to pick them up. It was nice of him to watch them while they were on the trip to Switzerland so she had to deal with it.

"Seth loves animals too. They are going to be in good hands." Dean said knowingly.

She sighed and nodded. Deep down, she knew that he was right but she couldn't keep from worrying. She sent the text message and tucked the phone back inside her pocket. "You really should give me those bags. You shouldn't be carrying them with your ribs."

"I'll be fine. My ribs are feeling a lot better."

"Please, at least give me mine."

"What kind of man would I be if I made you carry luggage."

"One that isn't going to extend his rib injury. Now give it to me." She motioned with her hand for the bag.

He huffed but, obliged, handing her the bag. They followed The Bellas and Bryan through the airport. After collecting their things they picked up the keys for their rental cars. Dean and Amelia were riding alone, much to their relief. Paige and Nikki were riding together, seeing they were both single, and the other couples were traveling together.

"We are going to check into the hotel and then they gave me the address where we are going to get lunch. The camera crew will be there and set up by the time we get there."

"Man we don't even get to take a nap. I am beat." Amelia frowned. She checked her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. It was from Seth, confirming that the dogs were safe and happy at his place.

"Sorry Amelia. You're going to have to wait until later. I am sure the October air will wake you up."

Amelia sighed, "Fine. I will just be all the happier when I finally get to rest at the end of the day."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Amelia and Dean had quickly dropped off of their belongings at the hotel. The room was spacious with a large bed, a couch, a fireplace, and a large flat screen TV. One wall was made up of floor to ceiling windows and glass doors that opened onto a balcony.

Amelia fought the urge to dive onto the bed for a nap. She collected her belongings and followed Dean back to the rental car so they could go for lunch.

It was about a twenty minute drive before the GPS told them they arrived at their desired location. Nikki, Paige, Brie, and Daniel were already waiting for them. They were standing in front of a small building. Amelia slung her purse over her shoulder and walked over to stand with the group.

"Where are we having lunch? I Don't see any restaurants?" Amelia looked around the empty field. The camera man had already started filming the group. Dean stood beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Up there." Brie pointed to a large building on top of the mountains. It is going to have amazing views.

"And how are we going to get up there?" Amelia asked, looking up to where Brie had pointed.

"We are going to ride the cable car of course."

Amelia frowned. She had never been on a cable car but she didn't like the way it sounded. "Can it drive up the mountain?"

Dean chuckled at her question and she gave him a dirty look.

"You've never been on a cable car before, have you?"

"No."

"Just wait. It is amazing. You are going to love it." Nikki flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Here comes Nattie and Tyson." She waved over the other couple. "Thank goodness if they took much longer we would have had to wait another twenty minutes for the next trip up."

Once Nattie and Tyson had joined the group, Nikki led the way to the small building. She talked with the man inside and paid him for their tickets. Amelia stood with Dean outside, watching as a large double deck cable car traveled down the side of the mountain to the ground. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she realized they were going to ride in a car suspended in air to the top of the mountain.

"Hurry up. You don't want to wait for the next trip." Nikki called.

Amelia walked with Dean to the cable car. She gave it a once over. Maybe if she was able to stay inside the enclosed area and not look out the window she would be okay to go up the mountain.

She got on after Brie and was followed by Dean. One of the camera men had gotten on board before them and was in a corner filming them as they entered the car.

Amelia took a deep breath. The inside of the car wasn't too bad. Maybe if she stayed toward the inside, like she did on planes, and avoided the window, she would be okay.

NIkki had scurried over to the stairs, "Let's go. We reserved the top deck. The views are going to be spectacular."

Amelia felt light-headed as she walked up the stairs to the top deck. She would have preferred to stay on the bottom deck but was too embarrassed to ask. She grabbed the railing on the top deck and found a spot in the corner. She held onto the railings on both sides and turned to face the inside of the deck. She would just have to focus on the floor so she couldn't see her surroundings.

Dean was a few feet away from her. He stood along the railings as well, but was facing out toward the mountain. Nikki stood a few feet from Amelia on the other side. She was also leaning on the railings. She had her Iphone out to take pictures.

No one got on the bottom deck. A few other tourists arrived in the next few minutes but apparently chose to wait until they could ride on the open deck.

As the car began to move, Amelia clutched the railings so tight her knuckles turned white. She could feel her arms shaking and her legs felt like jello as the car began to travel up the cable. She kept her gaze focused on the floor, hoping her legs wouldn't give out from underneath her.

"Are you okay? Dean had inched his way closer to her.

She debated telling him she was fine. The cable car ride couldn't last too long. She just had to keep it together until the car stopped.

"Amelia?" He was standing right beside her.

"I'm afraid of heights." She mumbled quietly. She hoped no one else could hear their conversation. She didn't want anyone to know. She was already embarrassed enough as it was.

She felt the warmth of his hand over hers, "You'll be fine. You won't fall. I promise."

She was surprised when he snaked his arms around her waist. He stood in front of her in the corner and pulled her into his chest.

She rested her head against his chest, eyes closed, and took a shaky breath. "Thank you."

She slowly released her grip on the bars and clung to him instead.

'Aweee!" She could hear Nikki yell. "You are both too adorable. Look at the new couple, everyone, aren't they the cutest?"

She heard Dean's annoyed groan and knew the dreaded camera was focused on them and she felt guilty. She knew how he felt about his personal life.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against his chest.

"Don't be."'

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Her legs were still shaky as she stepped off the cable car. She was grateful that they were finally at the top of the mountain. The building was huge and had both a store and a restaurant.

They were quickly seated at a large table near the windows. The view from the building was amazing. Amelia and Dean brought up the rear of the group. He had been quick to notice her less-than-stable state and had them get off the cable car last, for which she was very thankful.

Brie and Daniel and Nattie and Tyson occupied the seats closer to the window.

"You can sit by me, Amelia." Nikki motioned to the seat beside her.

"Thanks, Nikki." She sat down beside the brunette, who was sitting beside Paige. Dean sat down on the other side of Amelia.

"This place is fancy." Dean said as he looked around the room.

"Don't worry Jon, you'll be fine." Brie commented with an annoyed look. It was clear that she was well aware that Dean did not enjoy the same things she did and she didn't appreciate that.

Amelia reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "It is grand." She shot Brie a dirty look. "The view is beautiful though."

Natalya nodded in agreement, oblivious to the tension between the two women, "It is gorgeous."

A waitress approached and they all ordered their drinks. They talked quietly amongst themselves while they checked over the menu. After a few minutes the waitress returned with their drinks and took their lunch orders.

"This vacation is going to be so much fun. We have so many fun things planned." Nikki said.

Amelia gave her a sideways glance. "Are we going to find out what these activities are?"

"Later. It's nothing crazy. Just some local site-seeing and activities."

Amelia nodded. She hated to see what Nikki's idea of 'nothing crazy' was after having them all ride a giant cable car up the side of a mountain just to go to lunch.

They all fell into comfortable conversation amongst each other. Dean sat and talked to Daniel while Amelia talked to Paige and Nikki.

"You know Amelia, I love Renee and she is a good friend of mine, but Jon looks so much happier with you."

Amelia smiled, "Well I am glad I can make him happy."

"It's true." Paige nodded. "I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

Amelia smiled and took a sip of her lemon water. _She couldn't help but feel a little jolt of excitement at the compliment._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

After lunch the group went sightseeing before stopping at a shop. Dean and Amelia got out of the car. They had parked beside Nikki and Paige in the parking lot. Brie and Daniel were on the other side and Nattie and Tyson had parked on the other side of Dean and Amelia.

"What are we doing at a store?" Amelia whispered to Dean.

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly as confused as she was.

They followed Nikk and Paige into the store. Nikki waited for everyone to catch up before deciding to explain. "We needed to stop back here before going back to the hotel. We have time booked at the ski resort tomorrow after brunch and we need to make sure we have all of our supplies."

"Ski resort?" Amelia inquired. "Does that mean we can hang out in the lodge if we want to."

"Oh come on Amelia. It will be fun. You don't want to miss out on a chance to go skiing in the alps, do you?"

"I'm actually perfectly okay with missing out on that." Amelia grumbled, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"I've never been skiing before, so you can hang out with me if you want." Paige offered. "I'll be sticking to the smaller slopes."

Amelia nodded, "Thanks."

"So we all need to make sure we have the appropriate boots, coats, hats, gloves, and goggles." Brie said.

Amelia nodded. Much to her surprise Dean didn't seem bothered by the announcement. She would have to spend her time playing it safe with Paige on the Bunny slopes.

* * *

 **x-x-x**

* * *

Amelia was relieved to arrive at their hotel room. She dropped the shopping bags by the door and flopped onto the king size bed. "Oh my goodness, this is going to be the worst vacation ever." She whined.

Dean chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Quit being a drama queen. Go down the bunny slope once with Paige tomorrow then you can hide out in the lodge and drink a hot chocolate by the fire."

She sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I'm sorry about today at the cable car."

He waved off her apology. "Don't be sorry. There is nothing wrong with being scared of heights. I just wish you had told me. We could have skipped the lunch."

"I have the feeling Nikki wouldn't have appreciated that."

"She seems like a real pain in the ass but, she isn't that bad." Dean shrugged. "She comes off worse than she is. She is just over enthusiastic."

"I can tell. What about her sister?"

Dean shrugged, "She's a little harder to read."

Amelia nodded. She sat up, "Sorry she was snotty at lunch."

He shrugged. "It's okay Amelia. I don't give a fuck what they think - and neither should you."

She nodded her head, unsure of how to respond.

He stood up and pulled off his sweatshirt. He tossed it over the back of the couch.

She directed her attention toward the balcony so she wasn't staring. "At least the room has a beautiful view."

"How about we order some room service and have it on the balcony, then we can call it a night. I know you are beat and so am I."

She nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea. I guess Nikki has a big day planned for us tomorrow so we better make sure we get our rest."

* * *

 **now that we have had soft dean, the next chapter will get a bit more exciting :)**

 **next chapter** \- the ski trip & dean has something he needs to tell Amelia :)


End file.
